Tamers Legacy 2
by GWAtti
Summary: Life appears to be returning to a semblance of normality, until a mysterious message is received from the deep net. The tamers again find themselves diving into the fray, making another attempt to succeed on their mission and rescue their friend. Little do they know, latent enemies plot their rise, seeking to forevermore secure their dominance over human and digital life alike.
1. Prologue

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Prologue

"You were quite fierce on the Diet floor today, Haashi." Prime Minister Kurota and Haashi Hinata briskly walk down the hallway of the Diet building, the former barely hiding his agitation. "One would almost think you're in campaign mode."

"I said what had to be said, Taknashi." Hinata responds. "Nothing more."

"But you know the topic of the digimon is sensitive," Kurota answers back. "Bringing it up on the floor…"

"Prime Minister, the digimon have been in the custody of the Japanese government for a little over a month now, and we haven't gotten any reports on them. My private requests for these reports have gone unanswered, so I put it on the Diet agenda. Figure if you won't explain your oversight to me, you will if the full body demands it. They are wards of the State, and as such, we must know that they are healthy and being well cared for."

"Information with regards to the digimon in our custody is kept top secret because of its importance for national security," Kurota rebuts. "I need you and your caucus to lay off. I promise you, I will get you some reports soon to review with the Interior Committee, but until then, you need to be patient with me."

Hinata stops and turns to face Kurota. "I will give you no more than two more weeks, and I will expect an extremely detailed report. Do not test me, Taknashi. I've honestly had enough of the run around." Kurota makes a placating gesture. "I'll ensure it's on your desk within the next two weeks." Hinata nods to him before taking his leave.

 _You goddamn nosy piece of shit! Think you can bully me? Bring it on! You have no chance of winning my chair. That I can guarantee!_

Kurota briskly continues down the hall and enters his office, gliding right past his secretary. "Oh, Mr. Kurota. You're a little late for your meeting with Dr. Hisawa. He's waiting for you in the conference room," his secretary states from behind her desk. Kurota perks up slightly upon hearing this. "Of course. I nearly forgot I was to meet him today. Thank you, Janice. I'll see him right away. While I handle that, could you please draft an email? I need a strong argument against declassifying our files on the digimon in our custody. Get it to me for review before the end of shift today. We'll have Willis Feng circulate and whip the votes I need."

"Will do, sir," Janice responds as Kurota turns on his heel to head into his office's conference room. Dr. Hisawa stands as he enters and goes to shake his hand. "Prime Minister. Good to see you."

"Likewise, Hisawa. Do you have those evaluations on each of the tamers? What can you tell me?"

"Yes, as instructed, I did a typical psychological examination on each of the children. All of them show signs of severe depression, but that would be expected. I've scheduled a follow-up examination for a couple months from now. Most likely by then, they'll be back to normal."

"Any signs of anything else?" Kurota asks as he takes the folder Hisawa was holding and begins flipping through the reports. "Well, there was some additional information on a couple of them. I mean, Rika Nonaka, Henry Wong, Alice McCoy, and Kai Urazoe were pretty much otherwise normal. Each of them exhibited a certain degree of irritability, and they're clearly traumatized like the others, but not in a clinically significant way."

"Alright, well what about Akiyama? Shiota? Kitagawa?"

"Well, Kazu and Kenta both show signs of stress and anxiety that could be clinically significant, but my evaluation of them was inconclusive. Ryo is clearly experiencing signs of both clinical depression and anxiety induced stress. Additionally Mr. Akiyama's father informed me that he was experiencing recurrent night terrors. The children: Ai, Mako, and Masahiko, all show signs of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and their parents have also described incidents of panic attacks and night terrors. I haven't admitted them for any observation, as their parents believe they can handle it, but I've kept close tabs on them to ensure they improve."

"What about Jeri Katou?" Kurota asks, looking up from the reports.

"Yes. Miss Katou is…well…she appears entirely catatonic. She didn't speak to me during my examination and she kept muttering various things, like numbers, names, and other trivial pieces of information. My theory is she is in a state of shock and, given her prior history, I'm not as confident about her recovery."

"Have you admitted her?" Kurota asks.

"Yes. It took some convincing, but her parents eventually agreed that she needs more constant attention than they can give. She's in a facility in Nakamachidai, on the outskirts of the city. We felt it'd be best to get her outside of Tokyo, but her parents wanted to keep her close so that they can visit."

"Do you have a formal diagnosis for her?"

"Well, I'd say Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and Major Depressive Disorder. I mean's she's entirely shut down: doesn't talk, hardly eats…it's pretty bad."

"Alright then. Well, thank you for these reports. I'll keep them on record. Please let me know what your follow-up tells you."

"I will. Good day, Prime Minister." Dr. Hisawa stands and exits the room, leaving Kurota to continue glancing down the reports. _Hopefully those kids will get over all of it soon…_

* * *

A stiff wind blows and Atticus's eyes fly open. He gasps for breath before quickly sitting up, reflexively grabbing at his face, which burns as the wind blows. He takes numerous shallow breaths before calming himself and starts to look around. It is rather dark, and he shifts himself in the sand, pushing himself to his feet. His mind races with images of lunging DexDoruGreymon and rings with the sounds of both Takato and Chiblynmon's cries of fear as the beasts overwhelmed them.

He considers at first that he may still be in the desert, but his body goes numb as soon as the sound of crashing waves reaches his ears and he turns to see the shoreline not too far off. He glances behind him, the sand almost reaching the horizon, though what appear to be thick trees and foliage can just barely be seen. His breathing gets faster again as he glances around frantically. "Takato!" he shouts as he looks around. "Chiblynmon!"

He stumbles up the beach toward the thick foliage in the distance, calling out every so often as he tries to keep himself calm and collected. _They gotta be here. If I'm here, they gotta be here. I just gotta find them…_

He walks for an indeterminate amount of time, calling out only to receive no answer. His face continues to sting, and he scratches at it, praying that the sensation would stop. His shoulder too begins to feel numb and to give a similar stinging sensation as the wind blows and his right hand quivers uncontrollably. He tries to ignore it, focusing on walking and calling out, but a feeling of lethargy washes over him and he eventually stops, sitting back down in the sand. His breaths become shallow again and he tries to slow himself. _This isn't the time to panic. I have to focus. Think, Atticus!_

"Well, well. Look who it is…" Atticus tenses upon hearing the voice and turns slowly to its source, who smirks at him. "Welcome back, Tamer of Darkness. Boy am I glad to see you…"

* * *

Yamaki enters his apartment and tosses his briefcase on a nearby chair before collapsing onto the couch. Kurota had made it virtually impossible for him to obtain any employment with the Japanese government or affiliated employers, so he had taken a position as a programmer and adjunct at the Tokyo Institute of Technology and the job was entirely exhausting.

"Finally home, huh?" Riley asks, coming into the sitting room where he lay.

"Yea. I'm home. Did I miss dinner?" Yamaki asks groggily as he rubs his sore eyes.

"Nope, I figured I'd wait for you. I can make something pretty quick," Riley responds.

"Alright. Thanks, Riley," Yamaki says, forcing himself to sit up. As she exits the room, he rubs his tired eyes once more before reaching under the couch and pulling out a laptop. Pulling a usb from his pocket, he plugs it into the laptop, entering the former Hypnos systems via the backdoor he had created when the department had been shuttered. He clicks through various files, his frown growing deeper with every minute he spends looking. "Not a single word on any of the digimon…" he mumbles to himself. "Three months, and not a single report. What are you doing, Kurota?" He clicks through a few more files before shoving the laptop aside. He bites his lip as he feels tears forming and quickly suppresses them.

"Mitsuo? What's wrong?" Riley asks, having returned to the room when she heard him shove his computer onto the table.

"I don't know what else to do, Riley. Maybe I need to move on…" Riley sits down next to him and begins to rub his shoulder. "I know its hard, Mitsuo…"

"I just need something…anything…to get back at that man. The Matsukis, the tamers, the Monster Makers: they deserve justice, and I hate that I can't deliver!"

"There isn't anything we can do, Mitsuo. Kurota will keep any information he has on the digimon under tight wraps…"

"The Diet filed a formal motion for a report on the digimon in custody over a month ago and he hasn't provided anything! Just the same bullshit excuse of national security…"

"I know. But there's nothing we can do. We have to play it safe, otherwise all those children end up behind bars. I don't think a public relations nightmare for Kurota will end his career, but he will certainly keep good on his promise to revoke the deal."

"I know…" Yamaki mumbles as he picks up his laptop again. "I just…"

"Yamaki… You have to let it go. One day, maybe, everyone will know the truth and Kurota will pay for what he's done, but that day isn't today." Yamaki sighs, but nods. Riley stands back up and heads out of the room. "I'll have dinner ready soon. If it makes you feel better, you can keep glancing through those records until it's done, but after that, you should put that away and put it all behind you."

"Alright, Riley. You're right." She exits and Yamaki sits back once more and stares at his screen for a few more seconds. He eventually moves his mouse over to exit the program, but stops as he notices a notification pop up. "That's strange…" Yamaki mutters to himself. "It's detecting activity in the Digital Network." He clicks in to observe and plugs in some headphones, putting them to his ear to listen. It mostly sounds of static, though there is something else…something faint. Is it…waves crashing? He types something quickly and manages to bypass some of the static. It does sound rather like a beach. And there's mumbling…

Almost as quickly as the message was received, it disconnects and the line goes silent. Yamaki types something out again, trying to trace where the message came from. "I can't get a lock…it's in the deep net… Riley, come in here!"

Riley quickly rushes back in. "What is it, Yamaki?"

"A message…the Hypnos systems just received one from the deep net."

"You don't think it's from the Digital World, do you?" Riley asks.

"No. It's pretty clear that it's coming from somewhere deeper into the network than that. I can't even trace its source properly…" He quickly punches in some commands. "I've copied the signature. I'm gonna need to see if we have any clues as to what it could be."

"Should we…tell the tamers?" Riley asks. Yamaki contemplates this a moment before responding, "No. Not yet at least. We shouldn't get their hopes up. But if you can, get me Shibumi. He knows the most about all of this."

"I'm on it, bossman!" Riley assures before leaving the room again, presumably for the telephone. _Alright. Question is…who is sending a message from the deep net…and why…_


	2. Chapter 1: Picking up the Pieces

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 1: Picking up the Pieces

"And so class, the kamikaze wind prevented the Mongolians in China and Korea from sailing to the archipelago to conquer Japan. Are there any questions?"

Henry lets out a bored sigh as Mr. Kenwa glances about the room before continuing with his lecture. Two months had done little to dull the feelings of anguish and despair which had overwhelmed him after he learned what had truly happened back in the Digital World. There was little solace to take: his best friend was now no more than a painful memory, he had lost hiss sister and his partner, along with all the other digimon. His friends had looked to him for answers, but he was unable to provide any.

As Mr. Kenwa begins talking about the samurai society, Henry glances back at Kazu and Kenta, who sit together in the back of the room. The two boys looked nearly as bored and miserable as he felt, and they had not been the least bit disruptive for the entire class: most of the classes since starting the school year for that matter, and that just wasn't like them. Henry turns his attention back toward the front, glancing over the empty desk next to him and the one in a row in front of him. Not only was Takato not to return and his seat to remain empty, but Jeri had been admitted to a psychiatric facility for care. The poor girl had been forced to watch her partner die a second time over, and it apparently broke her. _I guess the tamers really aren't invincible. I never imagined we'd ever lose this way though, or this much…_

A bell soon sounds, and Mr. Kenwa ceases his lecture. "Right then. That's all for today. Make sure you all read up on the feudal hierarchy, and we will discuss its significance tomorrow." The class empties and Henry stands, following the crowd out. "A moment, Mr. Wong," Mr. Kenwa calls over to him. Henry glances at Kazu and Kenta one last time before they walk out and he approaches his teacher. "Yes, Mr. Kenwa?"

"You were drifting off again. You haven't been paying attention in my class, and I can't keep letting it go," the man says as he pushes up on his spectacles.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kenwa. I'm trying…"

"You've been through quite a lot of trauma, as I understand it. I won't pretend that this is easy for you. But I need you to get your head back down to earth."

"Yes, sir. I understand…"

"If you need to speak, we can…or I can get you in with the guidance counselor. Try not to bottle everything up."

"Yes, sir," Henry answers again.

"Alright. Run along. Tomorrow, I will call on you first, so be prepared to tell me the difference between the Shogunate and the Emperor."

"Yes, sir. I'll be ready," Henry answers with a bow before turning to leave.

He moves down the hall and opens his locker, letting out another tired sigh before exchanging his books. As he closes his locker, he notices Ryo and Kai had both come over to him. "How you holding up?" Ryo asks as Henry slings his book bag over his shoulder.

"About as well as could be expected," Henry replies as they begin to walk together. "I think Kazu and Kenta went to the usual spot if you were…"

"They can wait there for now. I wanted to check in with you," Ryo interjects. "I haven't seen Rika since the school year began and I wanted to know if you maybe heard from her." Henry shakes his head.

"She doesn't seem to reach out to any of us anymore," Kai adds as he walks beside them. "I had hoped the group would at least stay together after all of that…"

"It's hard without Takato. He was really the glue that kept us all together," Henry responds.

"Yea… He was…" Ryo mutters as he stares ahead.

"How…are his parents?" Henry asks, turning slightly towards Kai. The boy shrugs. "They're ok. It's been tough on them of course. They've even considered closing up the bakery and moving somewhere else to try to move on, but I keep telling them that we shouldn't."

"Do you think they would see me if I went?" Henry asks, to which Kai gives a confused look. "Why wouldn't they?"

"Well, you know…with my dad and all…"

"…I don't think they blame for any of that," Kai replies.

"They haven't answered the phone when my mom calls. It's just…"

"They don't answer the phone much at all anymore, expect during business hours. Aunt Mie and Uncle Takehiro go to counseling every Monday and Thursday, and most other days they try to busy themselves outside of the bakery. They like to go by Guilmon's old hut a lot…"

"And pray?" Henry asks. Kai shakes his head. "They haven't even gone to any services since the whole thing. They just sort of go…and sit there…"

"It's admittedly been tough," Ryo rejoins the conversation. "Not having Monodramon around has really made it hard to get by."

"Yea…I'm mostly worried about Guilmon…" Kai adds, turning to face ahead as they exit the school grounds. "We all at least have each other to talk to about it. He's probably all alone, feeling awful about losing Takato."

"I hate thinking about it…" Henry mutters. "It's not fair at all…and it's my fault: my dad and the other Monster Makers are the ones who made that deal…"

"It's really mine, Henry," Ryo counters. "Had Rika and I not turned us all into fugitives, they may never have had to make that deal…"

"As I understand it, had you not come when you did, Takato may not have made it and the power of the Hazard would belong to Millenniummon." The three boys turn, noticing Alice had caught up to them. "Just get out of class too?" Ryo asks, to which the girl nods.

"There's enough blame to go around I guess…" Henry says with the slightest chuckle before returning to his dour demeanor.

"Yea…" Alice adds. "There were no good choices. We all just did the best that we could with what we had..."

They walk in silence for a time until eventually diverging to head to their own respective homes. Henry continues up to his apartment, opening the door and entering before dropping his book bag and collapsing onto the couch.

"Hey Henry, finally home? What kept ya?" Jaarin, his sister, asks she too comes to sit on the couch.

"Nothing. I just was walking with some of my friends…"

"It's good that you're still hanging out with them…after everything that happened I mean…" Henry gives her an exasperated look that lets her know he wants her to drop the subject. "You know, if you talk about it instead of just holding it all in, you might begin to feel better."

"Maybe I don't want to feel better," Henry says, turning his head away from her as he slouches further into the couch.

"That's what I'm worried about. You're carrying much more weight than anyone should have to alone. I just wanna help…if I can."

"I appreciate the thought, Jaarin, but there's nothing you can do for me…" The girl sighs and leans back into the couch as well. "Everything just seems to be unraveling. The digimon get taken, Hypnos gets shut down, the Matsukis won't talk to us, and mom and dad are getting divorced…"

"I know… It's a lot…" Henry mumbles with some sympathy.

"Have you…spoken to dad since she kicked him out?" Jaarin asks. Henry doesn't answer. "Are you still mad at him? I really don't think he meant to hurt you, Henry…"

"But he did. He hurt all my friends… We lost our digimon… and we lost Takato…"

"You know he's sorry…" Jaarin mumbles as she reaches a hand out to brush her brother's shoulder. "This is tough on all of us, but dad needs more than just Rinchei to make it through this. He really needs you…"

"I don't wanna talk to him right now…"

"You're not gonna hold a grudge for another two years like you did last time, are you?" Jaarin asks. Henry shrugs, but gives no verbal reply.

Jaarin finally stands and begins to walk out of the room. She turns however to say one last thing: "Please…whenever you are ready to talk, tell me. I'm here for you…"

* * *

Kai enters the Matsuki Bakery, where Takehiro and Mie are just beginning to clean up some of the shelves and switch the prices to the clearance rate for the day. "Ah, Kai. How was school?" Takehiro asks.

"It was ok," Kai states with a forced smile. "Anything I can help with?"

"No," Mie responds. "Go upstairs and do your homework. We'll get dinner ready once we close up."

"Ok, Aunt Mie. Holler if you need me." Kai crosses through the bakery to the back before kicking off his shoes and heading up the stairs. As soon as Kai is out of sight, Takehiro pulls out a bag and begins stuffing the last of the Guilmon bread into it. "What should we write this time, Mie? 'Keep strong. We miss you.'?"

"It doesn't matter. I highly doubt they're giving it to him anyway…" Mie mumbles as she finishes fiddling with the price signs.

"Well, I suppose it's more of a ritual for me at this point," Takehiro admits before scribbling something down. "Guilmon is all that's left of him and I just feel I need to do this, even if it ultimately doesn't do anything for him. It just makes me calmer…makes me feel a little better…"

"I know, honey. I wish we could see him…" Mie confesses as she comes to stand behind the counter again.

"I can't believe they won't at least let the children visit them. They must all be distraught and they're so young still…"

The phone begins to ring and Mie looks over at the caller ID, sighing as she turns away from it. "You know, Mie. We really shouldn't ignore the Wongs when they try to call. Henry was Takato's best friend and he may just wanna check on us…"

"I know that, but…if it happens to be Mayumi or Janyuu… I just don't think I could get through a call with them…"

"We can't stay angry with them forever. We know they all didn't have much say in the matter either. What's done is done."

"I just miss hi so much, Takehiro…" Mie mutters as tears begin to form in her eyes. "It's too painful to talk to any of them. I can hardly handle the ache when I see Kai, or when we make the Guilmon bread."

"Mie…"

"I still think we should move. I think I need to get out of here. Everything just reminds me too much of my baby!" Takehiro moves to hug her "We have to stay strong, Mie. The pain will never totally go away, but things will get a little better. I'll bear this burden with you. Lean on me, and I'll lean on you. We'll be alright." Mie clasps her husband tightly and he returns the tender gesture, allowing her to cry as much as she needs. From beyond the curtain, Kai listens, barely containing his own sadness before reluctantly turning around and heading quietly back up the stairs.

* * *

As Henry, Kai, and Alice round their respective corners to head home, Ryo turns away from the train station and instead heads up the main thoroughfare toward the Nonaka residence. He knocks on the outer gate, and it soon swings open to reveal Seiko Hata. "Oh, Ryo, right? Rika isn't home yet, I'm afraid…"

"That's alright. Do you know when she usually gets home?" Ryo asks, trying to keep a pleasant demeanor.

"Well…no, I'm afraid not. It tends to vary from day to day. You are welcome to come in and wait for her though. I can put on some tea." Ryo gives a respectful bow and Seiko moves aside to allow him to enter. She walks up to the house with him and brings him into the kitchen, gesturing for him to sit while she begins to brew the tea. "What brings you over here? Just checking in with Rika?" the old woman asks.

"Yea," Ryo responds. "None of us have heard from her in a while, and I was just getting a little worried about her."

"She's had a rough couple of months, but she's slowly gotten back to her usual self," Seiko responds before taking a seat across from him. "Respectfully, as I would understand it, that might not be the best news," Ryo replies.

Seiko frowns and lowers her gaze. "Well, no. You are quite right. She's become rather distant again. The way she was before she became friends with you all…"

"Losing Renamon and Takato and learning everything behind that must have been especially hard on her…" Ryo mumbles as he too lowers his gaze.

"It hit all of you quite hard, dear. I just wish she would spend more time with her friends. You can all help each other through it. Rumiko has tried to talk to her, but she just goes to her room and refuses to communicate with her."

The two sit in silence for a few minutes until the tea is done brewing. Seiko gets up and pours out three cups, leaving one on the counter while taking the other two to the table and handing one to Ryo. "Thank you," the boy responds respectfully as he takes the cup. "I guess that last one would be for Rika?"

"Yes. I figured I may as well make it and leave it for her. I just hope it doesn't get cold…"

"How have…you been…you know, since the whole debacle," Ryo asks, fishing for conversation. Seiko appears to chuckle lightly. "I've been well enough dear. I'm not that old, you know."

"I didn't mean…" Ryo starts, becoming flustered, but Seiko waves him off. "I'm just having a little fun with you dear. But in sincerity, it's been hard watching Rika seclude herself again. I do hope you'll be able to break her out of it."

"So do I…" Ryo mumbles before sipping his tea. "I don't suppose…you've heard from either the Wongs or Matsukis since then…"

"Afraid not. Rumiko has called Mayumi a couple times to talk, what with the divorce and all, but the Matsukis never answer. To be honest, I've become concerned for them too."

"Kai says they've been trying to move on, but it's gotta be tough – losing your only son…"

"Yes. And Mie had such a beautiful story about him…her gift from Amaterasu…"

Before Ryo can inquire into this comment, the front door slides open and Rika walks in, stopping short at the kitchen's entrance when she notices Ryo sitting there. "What are you doing here?" she asks rather gruffly.

"He came to check up on you, Rika," her grandmother answers as she stands. "Your friends have all been getting worried about you. Why don't you sit with us for a bit? I prepared some tea already."

"I'm not in the mood…" Rika mutters as she turns to leave, but Ryo jumps from his seat and grabs her arm. "Come on, Rika. Please at least sit and talk for a few minutes. Don't make my trip here a complete waste." Rika scowls at him but complies, moving to take a seat at the table. "So what do you want, Mr. Perfect?"

"Just to see how you're doing. Wanted to know why we haven't seen you."

"What reason is there for me to see any of you? We're not tamers anymore."

"No, but we are all still friends. You shouldn't seclude yourself. I mean, it's only been two months since…"

"I don't want to talk about him," Rika says turning her head away in case an undesired tear might be shed.

"I know it hurts. It hurts you most of all, probably…" Ryo continues as he takes a seat next to her.

"Sweetie, your friends want to be there for you," Seiko interjects. "Don't shut them out…"

"I can't… It hurts too much to see all of you. It just keeps reminding me…"

"We have to work through it together, Rika," Ryo assures, placing a hand on her shoulder, which she quickly shoves off. "I told you, Ryo. Move on if you want to; if you can. I just…can't…" She stands and heads off to her room.

"Thank you for trying, dear," Seiko mumbles as Rika exits. Ryo gives a nod to her. "Thank you for the tea, but I best be going if I want to make it home before dark." He sullenly heads toward the front door and lets himself out. _What to do… Takato would know… If only he were here…_

* * *

Shibumi furrows his brow as he listens to the message on Yamaki's computer. "What are you thinking?" Yamaki asks as Shibumi puts down the headphones.

"I'm thinking where is it coming from?" the man responds. "Did you manage to trace the signal?"

"I made a copy of it's signature," Yamaki replies, taking the laptop and opening a file. "As far as where it came from, it appears somewhere within the deep net."

Shibumi considers this for a moment before asking, "Do you think…do you think some pieces of the Digital World survived there?"

"That's just it: I doubt it," Yamaki responds. "It was that program, Norn, who unleashed the DexDoruGreymon. If it was us, I could accept the hypothesis that we merely missed something, but not a program like her. The tamers said she was ruler of the all the Digital World, so I doubt she would be unaware of a piece of her domain."

"Could be a nook or cranny that she was unaware of," Shibumi rebuts. "Kurota is prime minister of Japan, for example, but it doesn't follow that he is familiar with every cave, crevice, valley, or house within the archipelago."

"If that's the case, we wouldn't have any way of scanning it, even if we had access to the Hypnos systems."

"Well, tell me your honest opinion. What do you think this signal is?" Shibumi presses.

"What do you think it is?" Yamaki asks.

"Well, I think it's a distress signal," Shibumi mutters as he glances at the signature of the signal. "I think someone within the deep net is trying to get a message to us."

"Shibumi, we should not get our hopes up. Near as I could tell, the only sound in that message was ocean waves crashing. That could be anything: it's not in itself significant."

"If all you heard is ocean waves, then you weren't listening very carefully." Shibumi hands him the head phones before jotting something on the laptop ad playing the message back. Yamaki realizes Shibumi has merely slowed the message and dissipated some of the static. The sound of ocean waves starts as before, but this time, he also hears something else: something faint, like mumbling or muttering:

"…ive….e…tr..p..d….ar…oc…an…h..p," repeats a few times before the message ends.

"Could you make any of it out?" Shibumi asks. Yamaki hits the replay button and grabs a pen. He listens as closely as he can and jots down the sounds. He replays the message, slowing it again, then speeding it up more. Eventually, he has a full message written on the paper:

Alive. Trapped. Dark Ocean. Help.

"Alive…he's…alive…" Shibumi mutters aloud as he reads it over.

"The voice didn't sound much like Takato's," Yamaki retorts. "I don't think it's him."

"The voice was muddled, Yamaki. It could have been anyone, but there's only one person we know of that would send a message to the Hypnos systems. It has to be him."

Yamaki sits back in his chair and thinks this over for a minute. "Alright. Let's say we think it is him; what can we do?" Shibumi frowns and sits back as well. "I don't know… I've got nothing…"

Yamaki looks at his paper again. "Dark Ocean… I wonder if that would be significant to any of the tamers…"

"It might be worth it to tell them," Shibumi interjects.

"Not all of them. Just one. One who might know the most about the Digital World. We should speak with Alice McCoy…"


	3. Chapter 2: A Glimmer of Hope

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Glimmer of Hope

Haashi Hinata walks briskly into his office, stopping abruptly at his secretary's desk. "Has any report from Kurota arrived with regards to the digimon?"

"I haven't received anything," his secretary responds while putting on her glasses. "I can check our alternate emails." She quickly goes through the inbox before looking up, taking off her glasses, and answering, "Nothing there either."

"Alright, then that's it. He's missed his window. I've already given him an extra week more than the resolution required. Send a notification to his office that the Interior Committee is forthwith assuming control of the custody of all digimon in the facility. CC the technicians and my caucus. Be sure to attach the resolution and direct them to Section III, Subsection B, Paragraph 4 as the authority and let them all know that they may write me with questions."

"Yes, of course, Mr. Hinata. I'll get right on that."

"See that you do," Hinata replies before marching into his office.

"Should I prepare a press release?" she calls after him.

"Yes, but do not schedule it for release just yet. Let's hold that card for now," Hinata responds, popping his head back out. "Right now, I want to settle as much of this in house as possible. The last thing we need is a full blown media circus."

Hinata returns to his office and takes a seat at his desk, pulling out a copy of Resolution 6217: the resolution he had offered in the Diet about a month ago, and which had narrowly passed. He turns right to Section III, Subsection B, Paragraph 4 and reads it with a sense of satisfaction:

In the event that the executive fails in its duty to provide reports on a reasonable basis, in accordance with Section II, Subsection A, on motion of the Interior Committee, the executive shall forfeit custody, control, and supervision of the digimon, who entered government custody under Bill D5773 of the 58th Diet, to the direct control of the Interior Committee. The Interior Committee shall then forthwith conduct necessary assessments to create reasonable reports for the Diet on an appropriate timetable. This provision may not be overridden without a three quarters majority vote of the Diet.

 _I warned you not to give me the run around Kurota. Now, I'm going to find out what exactly you are hiding that you can't provide basic reports._

He puts the resolution down and next picks up a report, given to him by Mitsuo Yamaki, the former head of Hypnos. It was a list of each of the digimon, along with the names of their human partners. There were a couple that had absent partners: Kai Urasoe had returned without a digimon, for example, as had Jeri Katou. Then there was the digimon Guilmon, whose partner, a boy named Takato Matsuki, had perished on the tamers' last trip to the Digital World. The tamer Suzie Wong, and her partner Lopmon, had also both been lost.

Some of the members of the Diet believed it was possible the Prime Minister had botched Project X and that this oversight may have caused their deaths, but of course there wasn't any evidence of it. He recalled asking Yamaki about it, but the man explained that neither he, nor his employees, nor the so-called Monster Makers, could comment on the project.

Hinata lets out a sigh. _It's definitely not in keeping with usual protocol…but perhaps I should talk to these children. They may be able to tell me how most appropriately to care for and supervise their digimon._

"Chandra, I'm going to head to the containment facility tomorrow to check on these digimon and start the process of coming up with a report. I have one more thing for you to do before you leave today," Hinata says as he exits his office.

"Yes, Mr. Hinata?" his secretary asks.

"See if you can get the contact information of any of these children. If you can 't, send a correspondence to Mitsuo Yamaki: his email is at the top of the page. Ask him if he could direct the children to come and see me or otherwise set up a meeting for me with them. I think it's important for me to know everything I can about their partners if I'm going to be taking over supervision of the digimon."

"Yes sir. I'll send that email out before I leave for the day."

"Excellent. Have a good evening, Chandra," Hinata states with a smile before heading out.

* * *

Alice walks briskly out of the train station, heading as quickly as she can to the address Shibumi had given her. She had been lucky in answering the phone, seeing as Shibumi had requested she not alert her grandfather that he had requested to see her. She couldn't help but wonder what about. _Of all of the tamers, why might he want to see me? What could I possibly tell him?_

She quickens her pace as she reaches the correct block. _Gotta keep calm. This may not even be digimon related. But Shibumi seemed adamant that the circumstances were exigent…_

She finally reaches the door of the address she had been given and knocks. She waits nearly a full minute before she finally hears movement on the other side of the door. It swings open, revealing Yamaki. "Excellent. You're here. You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"No, but what's this all about? I thought Mr. Mizuno was meeting me."

"He is. He's here. Come in. We have some questions for you." Yamaki steps aside and lets Alice in. The girl hesitates at first, but enters, walking into the sitting room area, where Shibumi sits, working with the computer. "Ummm…Mr. Mizuno?"

Shibumi perks up upon hearing her voice and removes the headphones from his head. "Oh, good. You're here! Please, sit down!" the man gestures to a chair across from him. Alice again hesitates, but eventually complies, taking a seat as Yamaki takes one next to Shibumi.

"Before we begin, it's very important that you keep this quiet for now, even from the other tamers," Yamaki warns. "What we're about to ask you about is sensitive."

"Well, what is it?"

"We received a message from the deep net," Shibumi answers. "Or to be more specific, Hypnos systems received and we intercepted it. We were hoping to ask you about it."

Alice glances with confusion between the two men. "A…message? Who from?"

"Well, that's what we were hoping you could answer," Yamaki responds, gesturing towards the headphones. "Please put those on; We'll let you listen to it." Alice grabs the headphones and places them to her ear as Yamaki plays back the message. Her face scrunches with further confusion as she listens, and she says, "It's just…static…"

"Not quite," Yamaki retorts. "If you listen closely, you can hear a sound akin to ocean waves. There's also something else: I'll replay it for you, but slower." Yamaki replays the message and Alice's eyes widen as she listens. "That's…a voice!"

"Yes, precisely," Shibumi interjects with excitement. "Someone sent us a message from the deep net, and we're trying to figure out who. Do you recognize the voice?"

Alice frowns and shakes her head.

"It's very muffled, so we weren't able to make it out either, but our theory is…" Yamaki starts, yet Alice, face lighting up with realization, interjects: "You think it's Takato, don't you?"

"It's one theory," Yamaki confesses as she lays down the headphones. "We wanted to know if you are aware of any part of the Digital World that may have been beyond the reach of the DexDoruGreymon."

Alice shakes her head. "No. None. All four quadrants would have been lost. When we were escaping, the portion we were on was almost certainly the only piece left, and it was certainly destroyed after we escaped."

"Well, I guess it's not the Digital World after all," Shibumi mumbles with disappointment as he sits back.

"Maybe if we could figure out what the message said…" Alice suggests.

"We already have. Whoever it is, we believe the message is 'Alive. Trapped. Dark Ocean. Help.' We thought maybe this Dark Ocean was a part of the Digital World, but…"

"…the Dark Ocean…?!" Alice seems to grow immediately agitated. "The message came from the Dark Ocean?!"

"Dark Ocean is significant to you?" Yamaki asks. "It's not possibly just some random blogger's lost message or some other intercepted coded message?"

"No. The Dark Ocean is…well…it's almost like an underworld or afterlife. There was this shade in our group…Atticus was his name…he had been there…escaped from it, which in turn drew the ire of the sovereigns and released the demon lords that you all had to contend with."

Shibumi and Yamaki exchange glances before turning their attention back to Alice. "We need you to tell us everything you know about this place."

"I don't know much," Alice confesses. "It's not connected to the Digital World: at least not directly. Travel between it and any other world is supposedly impossible. I know Atticus said he appeared there after he was deleted within the Digital World, so I suppose that's one way in."

"If deletion is the way in, then it's entirely possible that Takato is there," Yamaki mumbles, placing a hand up to his chin in thought. "Assuming that the DexDoruGreymon deleted him, perhaps that's where he ended up, and now he's reaching out to us for help."

"What about these demon lords you mentioned? What's their connection?" Shibumi asks.

"I don't know. They were supposedly trapped in the Dark Ocean before Atticus found a way to escape it. Then they just followed him back to the Digital World."

"So not only is there a way in, but there's also a way out. Did he happen to tell you what it was?" Alice shakes her head. I spent most of my time in the Digital World hunting him, and for the short time we were allies, we didn't really have the time to talk about it."

"What happened to him? Was he still in the Digital World when…"" Yamaki starts.

"Yea. He and his partner, Chiblynmon volunteered to hold off the DexDoruGreymon so that we could escape. He apparently couldn't leave the Digital World because he was a shade: sort of like a digital ghost or a glitch in the Digital World."

"And now we have more questions than answers," Shibumi states, looking to Yamaki.

"If we only could know more about this Dark Ocean…" Yamaki grumbles, clenching a fist.

"Ryo might know," Alice suggests. "I know the Dark Ocean appears in the digimon TV series too."

"We'll have to look deeper into it. I'm going to compare the signature on this message to any data from Hypnos I can get my hands on. In the mean time, do not speak a word of this to the other tamers."

"But Yamaki; if Takato is alive, the others deserve to know…even if it's just a chance that he is."

"Not yet. We will reveal it to them in due time, but I need to look deeper into this. I can't give anyone false hope."

Alice frowns and lowers her gaze before Yamaki continues, "You should let Ryo know that we want to see him. Again, without the others knowing. This is just too sensitive right now."

"I'll tell Ryo to come and talk to you as soon as he can. Can I tell him what about?"

"If you must," Shibumi responds before Yamaki can. "But ensure he understands that we must be discreet for now. For all we know, the Naicho are watching us too, and we don't want to put anyone in danger." Alice bites her lip, but nods to him.

The computer soon beeps and Yamaki grabs it and clicks into his email. "It's from the office of Member of the Diet, Haashi Hinata's office…"

"What does he want?" Shibumi asks.

"He wants me to arrange a meeting between him and the tamers. He says he wants to talk to them about their digimon partners…" Alice immediately perks up at this.

"Why would he want to open that wound?" Shibumi asks. "Besides, there's no way Kurota wouldn't pull something if we spoke to anyone about the digimon."

"Kurota's power has become limited in this regard. The Interior Committee now has direct supervisory control over the digimon within government custody," Yamaki says, looking up from the screen. "That bastard shoved a resolution through that forced Kurota's administration to forfeit their supervisory rights."

"You mean the Prime Minister doesn't have authority over their custody anymore?" Alice asks excitedly.

"No. That's not what it says," Yamaki responds. "It seems to me that the digimon must remain in custody, but the authority as to their supervision has now shifted. But Hinata was one of the members of the Diet who voted against government custody of the digimon. He may want to talk to you all to arrange opportunities for you to see them."

"Tell him yes!" Alice exclaims loudly. "Wherever and whenever! I'll tell the others!"

"Calm yourself. We don't know what this is about. It might not be good," Shibumi chastises the girl. "Yamaki, what do you think?"

"I had reached out to Hinata after the incident ended, along with all the other members of the Diet who had voted against the amendment to Kurota's bill. I think it's good news. Alice, you should tell the others that we, as a group, will go and see Hinata three days from now. I'll write him back. I must emphasize again, though: Do not tell them anything else." Alice nods again.

"Good. Get going. And remember: you weren't here today."

Alice exits the house and walks quickly back down the block. Her movements betray the excitement just waiting to burst out of her. She keeps walking until she is a good distance away from the house before pulling out her cellphone and dialing Ryo. "Ryo. It's Alice. You have to gather the others and meet me at Guilmon's hut right away! It's really important! … I'll tell you what when everyone's there! Just get them! Bye."

* * *

"There she is, Dr. Hisawa. She pretty much stays there all day and she doesn't eat or move without being prompted or physically directed." A nurse points to Jeri, who sits near motionless, blankly staring out the window in front of her. Dr. Hisawa gives the woman a nod of thanks before moving over toward Jeri and taking a seat opposite her. "How are you Jeri?" he asks. "Why don't you tell me how you've been?"

Jeri doesn't seem to react at all to his presence or his question. Her eyes remain fixed as she peers through the window. Dr. Hisawa notes this before asking, "You miss home? Is that what you're looking at?" Again, Jeri gives no response.

Dr. Hisawa scribbles something else down before continuing, "You've undergone quite the trauma, I know. Your friends told me a great deal of what happened in the Digital World. You lost your friend, Leomon, was it?"

Jeri still doesn't reply, but her head does tilt ever so slightly in his direction. "That was the second time, correct? It must have felt awful." Jeri's mouth curves slightly, but she gives no other reaction or response.

"I want to help, Jeri. I want to make you better so you can go home. We have to find a way for you to talk to me. And you have to take your medicine when the nice nurses ask you to. Ok?" Jeri's head turns slightly again, returning to its original position.

"Anything you want to say or do before I go, Jeri?" Dr. Hisawa asks, as if grasping for any straw he can find. When the girl again doesn't respond, he sighs and stands, heading toward the room's exit. "Let me know if anything changes with her, won't you?" he says to the nurse as he passes.

 _A misguided human seeking to elicit Jeri Katou's emotions. Humans will never understand that emotions are unnecessary and worse off, lead to the pursuit of illogical paths._

 _Let me outta here! I knew you were trying to trick me! I should never have listened to you!_

 _But Subject Jeri Katou, I will achieve for you what you could not. I feel what you feel and think what you think. We are one. Our purposes the same. Together, we can change the rules of this world. We can make it more fair. More ordered. Is that not what you seek?_

 _Not if it hurts my friends!_

 _Friends are an unnecessary obstacle. I am the only friend you need: the only one who truly understands you. I know everything about you: your deepest desires and deepest fears._

 _You don't know everything! Not even close! Let me out!_

 _So vigilant were you to keep me under wraps, and yet you demand that I let you resurface? The human mind is so flawed, and yet so fascinating to observe. What I do not know, I shall soon know. I shall integrate your consciousness with my own. Then we shall truly be one: you will know and see all that I know and see, and I shall know all you know and see. I shall purge the emotions which tug upon you and rip you from the logical path, and you shall enlighten me to all I must know before we proceed._

 _What are you talking about? Stop it! Stop it right now!_

 _My preparations already begin. There are no digimon and no Hazard to halt us this time. The D-Reaper shall spread across the world and wipe clean all that has exceeded its parameters. The D-Reaper shall bring perfect order to this world most chaotic and shall raise humanity above its flawed and illogical nature. I have learned all I need learn about humans from you. Humans must be deleted, just like their creations, so that the chaos they have unleashed may be quelled._

 _…_

 _Soon, we shall be prepared. I currently predict a 98.745% chance of success. The new data we have compiled will increase this likelihood, as soon as it is sorted. Soon enough, there shall be no more digimon and no more humanity…_

 _…no…more…humanity…?_

 _No more humanity. Only the D-Reaper…_

* * *

"That no good, shifty, two-timing, piece of shit! How did we let this happen!?" Kurota paces back and forth while Willis Feng and Hideki Natsuo sit silently, watching him. "There must be something we can do to prevent the Interior Committee from assuming supervisory duty of the digimon!"

"I don't believe there is, Taknashi," Feng remarks. "The resolution is very clear that if a report wasn't delivered, the transition would be automatic."

"How did we miss it?" Kurota barks. "Did no one in our caucus read it?"

"It was buried in there, Prime Minister," Natsuo jumps in. "But I doubt such an argument will be sufficient to defeat it."

Kurota takes his seat, though he continues to fume: "We have worked too long and too hard on Project Kaiju for Hinata to mess it up. He can't be allowed to discover the initiative!"

"That will be difficult to prevent, unless there's some favors we can call in," Feng remarks. "I wouldn't bet on our technicians keeping the project hushed."

"No, not likely. They'll assume every member of the Diet is already aware. Curses!" Kurota continues to fume. "I need something. What degree of control can I continue to exercise? Anything at all!"

"Uhhh, well, Project Kaiju is considered classified," Natsuo begins. "Technically Hinata can't release it legally unless it's declassified, which only you have the power to do."

"Not enough. He's fixing to run for my chair. If he became Prime Minister, he could declassify it, and he'll run on the promise to declassify it. Even if he didn't run, he could very well just leak it. No, I need something that can stop him in his tracks!"

"Well, he does only have supervisory control," Feng speaks up. "We could still reasonably keep all research findings from him, and loop in Project Kaiju under that umbrella."

"Perhaps. Elaborate for me, Feng."

"Well, he's entitled to access to reports on the digimon's health and well-being and what tests that might be subjected to. But arguably, the Interior Committee gets just that: they wouldn't be entitled to know the results of any research initiatives, which includes our research for Project Kaiju."

"I still don't know. If Hinata thinks we are hiding something, he'll blab it to the public. I don't need anyone on my ass right now, not when I'm so close…"

"Why not just give a secret directive to the technicians that they may not disclose anything to Hinata without your prior approval?" Natsuo interjects.

"Because he'll fight that…in the Diet…for everyone in the public to see!" Kurota barks back.

"Well, then I've got nothing. Obviously he's going to know you're hiding something."

"What we need to do is stall him. Stall him until we can get rid of him." Kurota grumbles.

"You think putting obstacles in his way is going to deter him? I feel it might do quite the opposite."

"And he's quite popular amongst his constituency. Even if you called a special election, undoubtedly he'd win his own chair back; might even take seats from our caucus."

"We are the administration who solved the digimon threat. No one is going to vote us out."

"Prime Minister, the digimon protests ended, that's true, but the public knows that we lost two of the tamers to Project X," Natsuo responds. "They think you botched it and lost a poor baker family their only son. Not to mention Hinata will play off of that. He might even promise to declassify everything with regards to the project."

"He'll make you look like a villain: plotting behind the scenes and keeping secrets from the public to protect your own image," Feng adds.

"I need someone Hinata doesn't think is in my pocket to keep his nose off our trail then…" Kurota simmers.

"Gonna have to be someone we have dirt on. Have anyone in mind?" Feng asks. Kurota thinks for a few moments before his lips curve into a grin. "Yes. I do. The former Head of Hypnos, Mitsuo Yamaki."

"Yamaki? I thought we were going for someone more neutral, not someone who hates your guts already."

"Yamaki is the least suspicious choice. I may not control the custody of the digimon anymore, but I can control who staffs the place. No one would question the rationale of appointing a decorated intelligence officer and foremost expert in all things digital as the head of our research team on the digimon. He'll probably jump for the chance to keep a closer eye on the digimon. In return for it, I can get him to agree to prevent Hinata from snooping and keep all of the technicians from letting anything out as well."

"That's assuming he decides he doesn't want to expose you," Natsuo remarks.

"He won't. He knows if he crosses me, I can have all of the tamers and monster makers tossed in prison for treason."

"Kurota, you've already given them amnesty. It can't be revoked," Feng points out.

"And without custody of the digimon, you can't order their deletion as your ballast either," Natsuo states. "One thing Yamaki isn't is stupid. He'll know what he can get away with. Additionally, if you're asking him for help, he'll know you're desperate…vulnerable."

"There's nothing left you can threaten to take from him if he doesn't cooperate," Feng states in conclusion.

"The agreement for amnesty I have with him is that if anything is revealed, it is revoked. It's written right in Bill 58-D5758."

"That's applicable only to Project X. It can't be extended to a project like Kaiju, which he never had any knowledge of at the time," Feng insists.

"If I may, Prime Minister," Natsuo speaks up once more. "Perhaps a carrot would be better than a stick in this situation. Perhaps you could offer him a return to Hypnos, and independent control over its functions, in return for his cooperation and discretion."

Kurota pushes himself back in his seat. "Hmmm. I don't much like the thought of an independent Hypnos, but…if it meant that Project Kaiju would remain under wraps, it could be worth it… How would we explain that we're re-opening Hypnos after we shuttered it, though?"

"We wouldn't. Its existence would be classified and off the record, as it was before all the digimon outbreaks," Natsuo explains.

"What about to the Diet?" Kurota asks. A motion would have to be put through."

"Not necessarily. You could create it by executive order, but that would make its funding more difficult of course. The other option is to bury it in a resolution with a bunch of other agencies. We could just rename the agency and get it through pretty easily."

Kurota looks to Feng, who gives a shrug of the shoulders. "Alright. I'll make a call to Yamaki and gauge what his answer would be. If I think we can pull it off, I'll contact you again and we can proceed." The two men stand and shake the Prime Minister's hand. "I'll make sure I'm present at the lab anytime Hinata goes there for now. Do what I can to keep the project under wraps and the technicians in line," Feng assures.

"Do so, Willis. Our careers and our country's future depends upon it."

They exit and Kurota stops in front of his secretary's desk. "Janice. Make a note for tomorrow. I need you to get a hold of Mitsuo Yamaki for me. We'll call at the end of the day, when he gets home from work. Don't tell him it's me. Once you have him, transfer him and I'll take it from there."

* * *

Henry hesitates as he raises his fist to knock on the door. The whole situation had him feeling simultaneously excited and queasy. If he had heard Ryo right, Alice wanted all of the tamers to meet at Guilmon's old hut. At first, he thought that Alice was merely trying to revive some semblance of the old days, but Ryo was very clear that the meeting was to inform them of something crucial. To meet at Guilmon's hut meant it was definitely digimon related.

He breathes out to calm himself before finally knocking. After a few moments, the door swings open to reveal Mr. Matsumodo, whose brow rises upon seeing Henry. "Oh, I know you. You're…ummm…"

"Henry. Henry Wong," Henry answers with a nod. "Right, right. You were one of the children who were in the Digital World with Ai and Mako. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I uhhh…kinda was hoping to pick up Ai and Mako. Mrs. Katou told me Masahiko was here too."

"Pick them up? What for? Is something going on?"

"No. Nothing in particular. My friends and I are meeting in the park, and…well, Ai, Mako, and Masahiko are part of our group, so I just wanted to bring them along too." Mr. Matsumodo eyes the boy suspiciously before stepping aside and gesturing for him to come in. Henry hesitates at first, but enters, being ushered to the kitchen, where Mrs. Matsumodo is sitting. Upon seeing him, she practically drops her tea. "What's…"

"Honey, you remember Henry Wong, right? He's one of the children who was with Ai and Mako in the Digital World."

"Well, yes…but…what are you doing here?"

"I was hoping to pick up Ai, Mako, and Masahiko. We're all meeting in the park, you see, and…"

"Why don't you take a seat, Henry, and tell us what's really going on," Mr. Matsumodo suggests. Henry takes a nervous gulp, but sits down. "Ok, I don't really know. I was just told to meet the others in the park."

"You're going to take our babies back to that horrific place, aren't you?" Mrs. Matsumodo states in accusation, and Henry immediately placates her. "No! We're not going anywhere, I promise. We couldn't go back there, even if we wanted to. To government destroyed the Digital World: there's nothing left…"

Mr. Matsumodo calms his wife before asking, "But what might you need to talk about then? Are you just trying to hang out as friends? Keep strong? Ai, Mako, and Masahiko are much younger than the rest of you, and while I appreciate your care for them, pulling them around with you cannot be considered appropriate…"

"I understand, Mr. Matsumodo, but they're tamers too. Even if we don't have our digimon, we want to keep them in the loop. I don't know why my friends want to meet in the park, but it's definitely important. I promise I'll bring them straight home afterward." The Matsumodos exchange glances.

"Henry?" The three turn to see Masahiko had come down the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"He came to see you, Ai, and Mako, sweetie," Mrs. Matsumodo replies, flashing a look at Henry. "Do you wanna say hello?" Masahiko nods and scurries over to Henry. "Haven't seen you in forever. Not since…"

"I know, Masahiko. I'm sorry I haven't come around to check on you." Henry quickly glances at the Matsumodos, who appear to give a slight nod and turn away, "I'm gonna be going to meet the others in the park. You, Ai, and Mako wanna come? Say hello to everyone else?"

"Can we go?" Masahiko asks, looking at Mrs. Matsumodo. "If you'd like to, given that Henry promises to bring you all back before sundown."

"Ok! I'll get Ai and Mako!" Masahiko says before zipping back up the stairs and calling to his friends.

"…thanks…" Henry says to them.

"Just tell us what you've all talked about when you bring them back. I don't want anymore surprises with my babies."

Henry nods again as he stands. "I will. I'm sorry about last time. I swear, we weren't intending on taking them to the Digital World…" Mrs. Matsumodo waves him off. "I'm well aware of all of that, and the only reason I let them go with you now is because I know you all did everything in your power to keep them safe and bring them home safely to us."

"I'll see you before sundown," Mr. Matsumodo remarks in his direction. "I'd also like your cell number, just in case."

"Of course," Henry says as the man grabs a pen and paper and slides it over to him. Henry quickly scribbles the numbers down just as the three children dash down the stairs. "So we're going to the park?" Mako asks.

"Yea, that's right," Henry says. "We'll go see the others and then I'll bring you back."

"Will Impmon be there?" Ai asks, her eyes full of hope. Henry bites his lip and shakes his head. "Not…this time…but maybe sometime soon…" Ai appears to sulk at this, as does Mako and Masahiko.

"You should get going," Mr. Matsumodo suggests. "Keep a close eye on them. And you three, behave and stay with Henry, no matter what."

"Ok!" All three children chime in.

* * *

Ryo walks straight up to the gate and knocks, calling out as he does, "Rika. Rika, open up. We have to talk."

The gate swings open, revealing Seiko. "Hello Ryo. Back again?"

"Rika wasn't answering her phone. Is she here?" Ryo asks. Seiko steps aside to let him in. "I believe she is in her room. You're welcome to knock." Ryo nods and steps inside the yard, briskly walking up to the house and maneuvering down the hall to Rika's room. He knocks on the door and shouts again, "Rika. Come on. I know you're in there."

"Go away, Ryo."

"Rika, come on. I got a call from Alice. We have to go meet the others in the park."

"I don't want to hang out with the others."

"Rika, it's important. Alice was adamant that we have to meet at Guilmon's hut. She has something to tell us."

The door slides open, revealing Rika, her hair let down and a scowl on her face. "What does she need to tell us about?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me over the phone. Please, just come there with me. From the way she sounded, it's something really important. It's gotta be digimon related."

"I don't want to hear or do anything digimon related…" Rika grumbles as she starts to close the door. Ryo jabs his foot in to block it from closing. "What if it was about Renamon? Could you live with yourself if there was information that you refused to go hear? I thought she was your best friend…" Rika's violet orbs bloom into hurt, but she quickly suppresses it, turning them to a look of anger. "Who are you to lecture me, Mr. Perfect? You're the last person who should talk about friends. You let them take Monodramon with hardly a word, and I haven't forgotten what happened in the Digital World."

"That has nothing to do with this, Wildcat. Please, just come with me." Rika simmers for a moment or two before giving a growl and throwing the door back open. She walks to her night table and picks up her hair tie, putting her hair up into her signature ponytail. "Fine. Let's go. But I swear, if this is for nothing, I'll give you a demonstration of the queasy feeling in the pit of my stomach."

Rika follows Ryo out of the house and down the path towards the park. They walk silently for the most part, though Ryo occasionally tries to get her to speak. "I know its hard to keep going like this: not knowing what will happen, but the pain is worth it if we can fix any of this crap that's happened…"

"There's not much fixing that can be done, Ryo. Takato's dead. All the digimon are wards of the state and we can't see any of them. Forcing all of us to re-live those painful memories isn't exactly going to help any of us get over it," she retorts at last.

"I know there's things we can't do anything about, but… think…for his sake…we have to try to get the digimon back."

"I would love to have Renamon back, Ryo…but…it's never going to happen, and hoping for it just makes me feel worse…"

"Rika, you've shut yourself out from all of us. You've been trying to go through all of this alone, and you simply can't. Henry, Kai, and the others…we don't talk about him all that much, but we spend time together…talk about other things… It helps us to move on…"

"I don't want to move on…" Rika responds curtly.

They continue in silence until they finally reach Guilmon's hut in the park, all the others already present and accounted for. "Took you long enough," Kazu says, leaping up from his seat. "Sorry. Had to get Rika."

"I was talking to her, Ryo. I know you didn't mean to be late." Rika rolls her eyes.

"Alright, let's just get started," Alice shouts over them, getting them to quiet down. "You're all probably wondering why I've called you here…"

"That'd be a good guess, Alice," Kai says with a little jest.

"Ok, so, I recently spoke to Yamaki and Shibumi. They told me not to tell you guys this, but I think it's just too important to keep from you." Each of the tamers seems to perk up slightly at this.

"What'd they tell you?" Ryo asks, his interest clearly piqued.

"Well, they've been listening in on the Hypnos frequencies it seems, because they intercepted a message. We're not entirely sure who sent it, but it came from the deep net, and they said that they deciphered it to be saying 'Alive. Trapped. Dark Ocean. Help'."

"…you don't think…" Henry says, as he uncrosses his arms and stands more attentively.

"Yes, I do, and so do they. We think it's Takato. He's alive, and trapped in the Dark Ocean!"

"Takato!?" Masahiko, Kazu, and Kenta shout in surprise.

Ryo blinks with disbelief before glancing quickly at Rika. The girl seems entirely stunned, with surprise, disbelief, or both, he couldn't tell.

"Are you sure it's him?" Kazu asks.

"Who else could it be?" Kentas asks. "It's gotta be him!"

"So… Takato is in that place Atticus mentioned?" Kai asks, looking at the others.

"That's the theory," Alice confirms. "I don't know much about the Dark Ocean, but Ryo, I figured you might know more." Ryo shakes his head. "Nobody knows anything about the Dark Ocean. I mean, we know it exists, but…other than that…"

"Is there any known way to get there?" Rika asks in soft voice. The group falls silent for a moment as everyone turns to look at her.

"Wait, are you thinking about going after him?" Kenta asks. "Isn't the Dark Ocean really dangerous? I mean, Kari almost got trapped there in the show."

"Isn't that just a TV show?" Kai asks, looking at the spectacled boy.

"No. It's real…or at least based on truth," Ryo replies. "And no, there is no known way to get there."

"I remember what Atticus said," Henry interjects. "He recompiled there upon deletion. That must be how Takato got there."

"Right. The DexDoruGreymon must have deleted him and then he ended up trapped there," Alice enjoins.

"Ok, so what?" Kazu asks. "Unless we can get to him, there's no way to rescue him. It's not like we could just get ourselves deleted to go in after him."

"No…we can't…" Henry remarks, putting a hand up to his chin. "We'd have to find another way…"

"There's still one problem though," Kai interjects. "Even assuming he is there, and that we could get to him somehow, he'd be a shade, right? He wouldn't be able to come home…"

"Oh…yea…" Alice murmurs, her shoulders beginning to sag. "I forgot about that…"

"Well there has to be some way…" Rika states firmly, her hands balling into fists. "If he's still out there, then we have to find a way to bring him home.

"Henry!" Ryo shouts suddenly, grabbing the boys attention. "What?"

"Your dad and the other Monster Makers. What if we went to them? Maybe they could figure out how to restore a shade? It was our original plan to restore Suzie, should Atticus have been able to locate her." Henry frowns and looks away. "I don't know…"

"Henry, you have to be kidding me!" Rika shouts, causing him to look up in alarm. "This is Takato we're talking about! If there's a way that your dad can help…"

"Whoa, Rika. Come on: calm down!" Kai states, attempting to placate her. "I don't know how much I like the idea of going to the Monster Makers either. Henry's dad and Alice's grandfather are the ones that caused Takato to be lost to begin with, after all."

"It might be our only chance to get Takato back, though," Kenta confesses, turning his gaze downward.

"I say we talk to Yamaki about it first," Ryo steps in. "He's the one that discovered this information and told Alice about it. At the very least, I'll be willing to trust him for now."

"We know one thing for certain," Alice jumps back in. "There's definitely a way out of the Dark Ocean. Atticus and the Demon Lords managed to escape to the Digital World, so hypothetically it must be possible for Takato to escape as well."

"Which means we'd only have to solve the issue of him being a shade for him to get home," Henry adds firmly.

"Wait, what's gonna happen, Henry?" Masahiko asks curiously. "Is Takato coming back?"

"Maybe," Ryo answers for him. "We're gonna try. But you can't tell anyone. Not even your mom and dad. Ok?" The three youngest tamers exchange glances before turning and nodding. "We won't tell," Ai promises.

"Can we do anything to help?" Mako asks. "We wanna be heroes like Impmon and Kotemon!"

"Tell you what," Kai jumps in. "Just keep quiet for now, but if there's something that I need done, you'll be the first one I ask. Ok, Mako?" The boy nods.

"Alright. Let's plan on going to see Yamaki together tomorrow," Ryo suggests. "Think you can get him to meet us, Alice?"

"Well, he wanted to talk to you about the Dark Ocean anyway…and oh yea, there's more good news! He got a message from Haashi Hinata, from the Diet."

"A politician? Why would that be good news?" Rika asks sourly. "Didn't they all vote to take our digimon away and to unleash those stupid DexDoruGreymon that got Takato and the whole Digital World deleted?"

"Well, Shibumi was skeptical," Alice starts, "but Yamaki said this guy voted against taking our digimon. Yamaki said something happened and this guy now basically has supervisory authority over the digimon and wants to meet with us. We think he wants to arrange for us to be able to see our partners again!"

"You mean we could go see Impmon?" Ai and Mako ask simultaneously.

"And Kotemon too?" Masahiko asks, equally as excited.

"It's a bit too good to be true…" Henry says, crossing his arms again.

"Well, he wants to meet us…in three days time. Yamaki said he would go with us."

"I guess we'll have to get the day off school?" Kazu asks, looking at Kenta before turning back towards the others.

"Alright," Ryo jumps back in. "I say we hold off on talking to Yamaki until after we visit this guy and find out what he wants. In the mean time, we should all try to think of ways we might be able to help Takato. If we can find an answer…"

"You don't have to tell me twice," Rika interjects, turning to leave. "I'll see you all on Tuesday…" She takes a few steps before stopping and turning hear head back slightly. "And Ryo…thanks for getting me out here today…"


	4. Chapter 3: Political Ally

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 3: Political Ally

A technician swipes his card key and the door slides open, allowing Haashi Hinata to enter the facility. He raises his brow in surprise as he sees Willis Feng stand upon his entry. "Haashi. I was told you were scheduled to be here today, and figured since you're now in charge, I'd give you the grand tour and answer your questions."

"I'm expected to believe you are here to answer questions that you could have answered in a report to the Diet?" Hinata rebuts suspiciously.

"Why so suspicious?" Feng asks, feigning insult. "We told you we'd get you the reports as soon as we could. You simply didn't give us enough time."

"I gave Kurota two weeks, and then an additional 90 days, and he still didn't deliver," Hinata responds. "How long does it take to file a basic report on the well being of the digimon?"

"Well, this business is a bit complicated. You know how slow bureaucracy can be. You certainly didn't have to surreptitiously seize custody of the digimon," Feng remarks somewhat hostily, though he allows his tone to calm. "But what's done is done. I'm just here to assist in any way that I can."

"Very well. Let's start with what was holding up the reports," Hinata states stepping forward.

"Well, as I said: there's a lot of bureaucracy to go through…"

"Fine. Then I assume we have some drafts of reports? I'd like to see those." Feng frowns and turns to one of the technicians. "Can you pull a data report on the states of each of the digimon. Get that to Mr. Hinata's desk before close of the day." The technician glances between the two politicians and one brief glare from Feng sets him to action, scurrying away to do as he had been commanded. "There you are. Perhaps it'd do better to show you where we keep them?" Feng gestures for Hinata to follow and walks him through several secure doors until they emerge into a large room, filled with various containment units.

"Good morning, sirs," a technician speaks up in surprise as they enter. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes," Hinata answers. "How have the digimon been? Is there anything to report?" The technician looks at Feng momentarily before answering, "Uh, well, the digimon have been cooperative for the most part. We've almost collected all the data we need to…"

"Give a detailed report to the Diet," Feng interrupts, silencing the man. "As I told you, Hinata, our technicians have been working day and night to compile accurate reports for us. And now that we're beginning to understand them a bit, we can make those reports. Isn't that right?"

"Uhhh…yes, sir," the technicians replies with nod.

"You said cooperative for the most part?" Hinata asks. "Are some of them acting out? Have you spoken to them?"

"Speak to them? We don't usually…"

"Allow our workers to talk to them," Feng interrupts again. "They have a duty of care and study, and we don't want to confuse the digimon as to their role. Mr. Tanawa, why don't you come with me to the lounge and we can discuss the transition. I can tell Mr. Hinata desires to have a word with some of these digimon. We'll catch up with you again later, Haashi." The technician hesitates, but eventually follows behind Feng while Hinata eyes them suspiciously.

"Uhhh, sir… Shall I introduce you to the digimon?" a second technician asks as he approaches nervously.

"Yes. Please, take me along the gauntlet. I want to meet each one" Hinata follows behind the technician as they move around the room, stopping at each cage.

"So, this one is called MarineAngemon," the technician explains as they stop at a small box-like cage.

"Kenta Kitagawa's partner, right?" Hinata asks as he leans down toward the cage. MarineAngemon perks up at the mention of Kenta's name and flutters up toward him, though is shocked by his cage and falls back to its floor.

"Sorry for that scare, sir. They're always trying to escape…" the technician says.

"I can see you haven't been treating them as wards of the state so much as you have treated them like prisoners," Hinata replies curtly before focusing again on the creature. "Am I right? Are you Kenta's partner?"

"Puh puu puh," MarineAngemon replies weakly. "He uhhh…doesn't talk much. Just makes those sounds." Hinata stands back up and nods to the technician. "Continue then…and add a note to the file that until such a time as I can eliminate the need for containment units entirely, MarineAngemon should be accommodated with one that allows him to fly about more freely…and doesn't shock him."

"Uhhh, but sir… If we let any of them out…"

"I'm going to talk to them. I'm sure they'll behave themselves. You lot need to stop acting like jailors."

"But our research…"

"You have plenty of time to conduct observations during the day. They may even be more cooperative in it if you treat them properly."

"…yes sir…" the technician responds before leading him down the line to the next cage. "This one is called Calumon." A little white digimon scurries across the floor of his cage as Hinata comes to stand near it. "Oh please let me out. Oh please, oh please! I promise I'll be good!"

"Easy little one. I didn't have a Calumon in my report," he says, turning to the technician. "Whose digimon is this?"

"Uhh, our databanks say he is no ones. He had lived with Jeri Katou before the children left for the Digital World, though."

"Is Jeri ok? Can I see her? Oh please, oh please! It's scary here and I want Jeri's hugs!"

"I can look into getting her to visit you," Hinata replies calmly. "In the mean time, is there anything else I can do to make you more comfortable here?"

"I like cream puffs…" Calumon mutters.

"Add a note to his file. As long as he behaves, give a cream puff as a reward." Calumon's ears expand at this. "Yay, creampuffs!" Hinata flashes a smile before the technician leads him further down the line.

"Guardromon."

"Does this one speak?"

"Of course I speak," Guardromon responds, creaking as he stands. "You're Kazu Shiota's partner, correct?" Hinata asks. "Yes, indeed. Kazu is my tamer. Is he still well?"

"To my knowledge, all of the tamers are doing just fine. I'm hoping to see them tomorrow. Is there anything you'd like me to tell Kazu?"

"Other than that I miss him dreadfully, you mean?" the robot replies.

"I'm sure he misses you too. Can you tell me what these scientists here do with you everyday?"

"Well they deliver a lot of electric shocks to me. And I see them put needles and the like into the others." This causes Hinata to look disdainfully at the technician. "It's for our research. You know, Project K…"

"Don't talk to him, Guardromon!" a gruff voice rings out. "These humans shouldn't be trusted." Hinata steps down to the next cage, peering in to see a large hound like creature. "Dobermon, right?"

"Yes, sir. He tends to be the least cooperative with our studies."

"I forget. Who is your partner, Dobermon?" Hinata asks in as a polite a tone as he can. Dobermon snarls at him but gives answer: "Alice…"

"McCoy? She's the one that spent longer in the Digital World, right?" Hinata asks looking to a technician. The man only shrugs.

"You separated us, and when I get out and get back to her, we will both make you suffer!"

"I assure you, I'm on your side. What is it that these gentleman can do in return for your good behavior?"

"Let me go to my tamer!"

"I don't have so broad the authority to do that," Hinata replies. "But maybe I could arrange for them to come see you. Can you promise to behave yourselves if I do that?" Dobermon continues to growl, although it gets lighter and less hostile.

"What do you feed them?" Hinata asks, looking back at the technician.

"Uhh…well, we don't…"

"And you're wondering why they're grumpy and uncooperative? Add a feeding schedule to your daily routine. Find out what they like and do your best to accommodate them."

"I'll take some extra large waffles if you got em," a snarky voice calls out. Hinata moves down the line to the cage of a long eared digimon. "This one is Terriermon, sir," the technician states.

"Henry Wong's partner," Hinata says with a smile. "I've heard a lot about you. So, you like waffles?"

"Who doesn't?" Terriermon asks, crossing his arms. Hinata lets loose a chuckle. "I'm glad at least one of you is in high spirits. Are you treated well here?"

"Well? Not even close!" Terriermon responds. "What I wouldn't give to get out of here…"

"You know as well as I do that we can't go nowhere, Helicopter-Head." Hinata looks off to a cage to his right, spying a diminutive black impish creature peering out toward him. "Even if we could escape, we gotta stay in here. I can't risk Ai and Mako and I doubt any of you mooks wanna risk your tamers either."

"Risk your tamers? What's this about?" Hinata asks.

"We were told we have to stay here or else our tamers will be taken away instead," a voice from the cage in the middle replies. Hinata moves over to it, spying a small reptilian creature wearing kendo armor. "I'm sorry. Which one are you?"

"Kotemon. I'm Masahiko's partner."

"The little boy?" Hinata asks raising his brow. "And you said Ai and Mako: that must make you Impmon."

"Who's asking anyway?" Impmon responds rudely.

"I'm Haashi Hinata. I'll be in charge of your care from now on, It's why I'm here: I wanted to meet you all myself and get an idea of how to best accommodate you."

"Well the best thing you could do is leave us and our tamers alone!" Impmon responds grouchily before pivoting and heading into the back of his cage.

"What is this about your tamers?" Hinata asks Kotemon.

"We have to stay here, otherwise it'll be our tamers who end up in cages…" Kotemon says, looking downward. Hinata looks at the technician. "Have you been feeding them that rubbish?"

"No, sir," the technician replies. "This is the first I've heard such a thing."

"Alright. I can promise you that there would likely be trouble if you didn't all behave, but I won't let your friends be tossed behind bars. They're children after all, and I don't even believe the lot of you belong behind bars."

"So why are we?" Terriermon asks.

"Excellent question. Perhaps we can arrange for you all to have more free roam, assuming you are willing to be cooperative. We're supposed to be your caretakers under this program, not your jailors."

"Offering to get me outta this box and waffles? I'm beginning to like you. Now if only I could see Henry again."

"One thing at a time," Hinata replies. "I'm aiming to meet with them tomorrow, if you have something you'd like me to tell him though."

"Just tell him 'Momentai' for me," Terriermon replies. "He knows what it means."

"Some kind of coded message?" the technician asks.

"No," Hinata responds with a smile. "It's Cantonese, a Chinese dialect. It means 'Take it easy.' I'll tell him, Terriermon, if you also promise to momentai."

"Don't need to tell me to momentai! I always momentai!" Terriermon replies with a slight snicker.

"Alright. Anything else? I feel like there are more digimon."

"Three more sir. They're over here." The technicians leads him to the last cluster of cages, which contain a sullen red saurian, purple dragonoid, and yellow fox. "Guilmon, Monodramon, and Renamon." The technician states. Renamon looks up at Hinata suspiciously while the other two remain in their depressed positions.

"Here to play the kindly friend to elicit our cooperation?" Renamon asks.

"She's another one that isn't very cooperative, sir," the technicians explains.

"Renamon, right?" Hinata asks, looking at the kitsune digimon. "If I recall, you are Rika Nonaka's partner." Renamon's eyes narrow but she makes no verbal reply. "I'm sorry if the treatment of you and your friends here has not been optimal. I'm looking to change that, if you'll work with me to do that."

"I have no desire to work with any human but Rika," Renamon replies.

"Is there anything you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her I will come for her soon," Renamon states succinctly. Hinata frowns. "What of these two? Why have they not moved yet? Have the technicians in this lab done anything to them?"

"No," Renamon responds. "Neither harm nor help has been given."

"You seem quite eloquent, Renamon. Tell me: what does your typical day here look like?"

Renamon gives a quick glare to the technician, causing him to drop his clipboard, before she replies: "It's usually a lot of scanning and needles. We remain in these cages day and night. We talk to our neighbors, sometimes, but that is all."

"Why so many scans and needles?" Hinata asks, looking at the technician.

"Well, for our research, sir. We need as much data as we can get to develop it."

"You keep talking about research. Nothing has been approved by the Diet. These digimon are wards of the state and are to be cared for as such. Scans and needles to assess their health and wellbeing are one thing – repetitive testing which is unapproved is entirely another. They're not your guniea pigs."

"Sir, we have the express permission of Prime Minister Kurota to…"

"Well Kurota isn't in charge of the digimon's custody anymore. I am. And I say all unapproved research ceases." The technician stammers at this but doesn't manage to get any words out, instead just nodding his understanding.

"There. No more needles for a while now. I'll be checking on you again soon. Any particular way I might get these twos' attention?" Hinata asks, pointing between Monodramon and Guilmon.

"Monodramon, Guilmon. Do you wish to speak to him?" Renamon calls to them. Guilmon doesn't budge but Monodramon turns his eyes up lazily at Hinata. "Which is this one?"

"Monodramon, sir."

"Ah, yes. Ryo Akiyama's partner, right?" Hinata asks. Monodramon perks up at the mention of Ryo's name. "Did Ryo ask about me?"

"Well, no – I haven't seen your friend yet, but I will hopefully be seeing him tomorrow. Should I tell him something for you?"

"I miss him… I miss my bed… I miss biomerging to Justimon with him…"

"We can probably get you a bed. What do you like to eat, Monodramon? I can have that taken care of too."

"I like to eat food," Monodramon replies. Hinata finds himself suppressing a chuckle at this reply. "Ok. But what kind of food?"

"The tasty kind."

"Go with bread. Can't go wrong there," Renamon suggests.

"Bread? Hmm… I seem to remember a report about one of the digimon coming from a bakery…"

"Guilmon," Renamon responds pointing to the red saurian.

"Ah. That's right. Matsuki Bakery…" Hinata states with a frown. "Is that what you would like, Guilmon?"

"He doesn't talk much or move much, sir," the technician explains.

"Depressed, I'd imagine. Matsuki was the one that was lost in the Digital World." Hinata scratches his chin. "Can you open his cage for me?" The technician's eyes widen and he stares for a good few moments before asking, "Sir, I would have to let you know how dangerous that would be…"

"Then close it as soon as I get in there. These digimon are not hostile. They need to be cared for like anyone else needs to." The technician bites his lip but takes out his card key and swipes it before typing in a clearance code. The gate slides open and Hinata steps in, stooping down next to Guilmon, who doesn't so much as budge. "I'd like it if you talk to me. Is there anything I can tell the other tamers for you."

"Not unless you can tell Takato something…" Guilmon mutters sadly. Hinata strokes his head. "I'm sorry. That request is definitely beyond my ability." Guilmon doesn't respond to the stroking or the comment, instead moving his head away and shutting his eyes. Hinata stands and returns to the cage door. "I'll let you be this time, Guilmon. But we should talk next time. If there's anything I can do for you, ask me the next time I come, alright?" Guilmon doesn't reply.

Hinata exits the cage and heads back toward the lab entrance. "Send me a full protocol for review," Hinata says to the technician. "There's going to be a lot of changes around here, and I want them to be implemented quickly. You have until Wednesday morning to have your lab's official protocols with regards to the digimon on my desk."

"Uhhh…yes sir…We'll get that to you. We would need the signature of the Prime Minister to…"

"No, you don't. My committee is in complete control of anything relating to the digimon here. I'll get you a signed order, but it will have my signature, not Kurota's. And from now on, if you get an order from me, it is followed."

"But sir, we were told very specifically…"

"Well whatever Kurota told you is irrelevant. This lab was cc'ed on my recent email and the resolution was attached to that email. It gives me full authority here, so Kurota's directives are forthwith discontinued or overruled. I want weekly reports on my desk every Tuesday morning. Is that clear?"

"Uhh…yes sir…" the technician answers.

"Very good. Good day."

* * *

Yamaki waltzes into his apartment and tosses his briefcase down in its usual spot before collapsing onto the couch. He rubs his tired eyes and lets himself relax. Before too long, Riley struts into the room. "You're home? I don't think you've ever gotten back this early."

"I planned on a shorter day," Yamaki replies. "Tomorrow, I'm taking the children to see Hinata, so I wanted to get the maximum rest possible."

"I suppose that's why Shibumi told me to notify you that the tamers had called out of school for tomorrow?" Riley asks with a sly grin.

"Nothing gets by you, Riley."

"I, uhhh, hope you don't mind, but I took a little initiative…" Riley says, taking a seat at Yamaki's feet.

"Initiative?" Yamaki asks.

"I contacted Tally about what we've been working on. I'm sorry I didn't ask you first, but I really feel she's one of us and that we should include her."

Yamaki lets out a chuckle and a cough before responding, "I trust Tally as much as you do. I won't pretend to be mad, but I must ask what you shared with her."

"The message. I asked her to look into it if she could; you know, discern anything she could that maybe we couldn't get."

"And?"

"And she found something." Yamaki practically leaps up from his seat. "What?"

"The anomaly from nearly three years ago that…" Riley starts, but is interrupted by the ringing of Yamaki's phone. Yamaki picks it up and flips it open before putting it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Good evening, Mr. Mitsuo Yamaki?" a voice asks from the other side.

"Yes, this is he. Who is this?"

"One moment…" A dial tone sounds, as if he had been transferred, and suddenly the voice of Kurota comes onto the phone. "Yamaki. Glad I got a hold of you."

"I have nothing to say to you Kurota…" Yamaki barks before moving to hang up.

"Hold on! This is about Hypnos!" Kurota shouts, causing Yamaki to pause before he could hit the 'End Call' button. "What about Hypnos?" Yamaki asks.

"I've realized your talents are really being wasted as a mere technician at the University. I'd like to offer you a position as lead technician at our labs. Figured you may enjoy an opportunity to work with the digimon again." Yamaki looks to Riley, his face displaying disbelief. "Why would you offer me a job, and what makes you think I'd take it?"

"I'm sure you're aware of a little fluke in the Diet. I need time to correct it and that means I need someone to keep Haashi Hinata out of my business. If you take the position, and do exactly as I say, I will restore Hypnos and place you back at its helm."

"I'm not interested in serving your administration anymore, Kurota," Yamaki makes plainly clear.

"You won't be. I will restore it as an agency independent of the Diet's authority. It would act as its own ministry."

"There's no way there isn't a catch."

"Like I said. You do what I tell you to do and you keep Hinata out of my way."

"Let me put you on hold for a moment," Yamaki states before hitting the button on his phone. "What are you thinking Riley?"

"I'm not so certain I believe him," Riley admits.

"With what I know about him, I certainly don't either. What I'm more interested in is why. He is hiding something: that's the only reason he'd want someone there whom he thinks he has control over. This could be my chance to find out what it is – use it against him."

"Mitsuo… You know that if you cross him, you'd be putting all of the children in danger. Kurota is a powerful man and he's not above even killing innocent children if it serves his purposes." Yamaki leans back into the couch with a look of exasperation on his face.

"I would tell him no," Riley suggests, putting a hand on his shoulder. "The days of Hypnos have passed. We can't keep playing by Kurota's rules. An election is coming soon, and if he can be voted out, the entire equation changes. Play the cards you have for now: see Hinata tomorrow and find out what he wants." Yamaki takes Riley's hand from his shoulder and squeezes it. She leans in and pecks him on the cheek before gesturing to his phone. "Go on."

Yamaki takes the phone off hold: "Kurota? I've thought about your proposal, and while it is quite generous, I must refuse."

"What!?" Kurota's angry voice shouts from the other end.

"Our business with digimon concluded, and I'll not be so unwise as to engage further in that enterprise with you. Whatever you are trying to hide from the Japanese people, figure out how to do it on your own."

"Yamaki, you insolent, little…" Yamaki hangs up before Kurota can finish.

"Gahhh!" Kurota shouts slamming his phone back down on the receiver. _This cannot be. Not after I've worked so hard! That coward Yamaki will not be my undoing!_

Kurota quickly dials his phone, Hideki Natsuo picking up. "Yes Prime Minister?"

"The Yamaki plan is a bust!"

"I…I'm sorry to hear that, Prime Minister…"

"Did you speak to Feng? Did he manage to keep Hinata's nose out of Project Kaiju?"

"For the time-being, yes, but he has apparently started giving direct commands to the technicians with regards to the digimon's treatment and custody and has ordered all research halted. I wouldn't be surprised if he started asking more question about what exactly was being researched."

"We need him out of the way."

"I don't know what else we can do… We've pursued every legal avenue I can think of…"

"Then start looking into illegal ones. He mustn't learn of the project!"

"….Prime Minister… What exactly are you asking me to do?"

"Two things, Natsuo. First, relay new orders to the Naicho that they are to watch the tamers like hawks. If a single one of them messes up in even the slightest way, I want to know about it. Secondly, find a way to permanently remove this thorn in my side, Hinata."

"…I'm almost afraid to ask what you have in mind…" Kurota hangs up without another word. _I'll get you. I'll get you both. You'll see. You'll regret crossing the leader of Japan!_

* * *

A cloaked and hooded individual stands in the center of a stone foyer, looking up at a massive creature shrouded in darkness. "How goes the search?"

"Nothing yet. Not a sign of him anywhere."

"My patience grows thin. I've given you all the resources you need. You have mon power, freedom of command, and all the time one could ask for, and yet still you cannot find one being…"

"Master, perhaps if you gave me the rest of the data…"

"Your reward will come when I have my prize, young one," the Master remarks in a cool voice.

"I'm doing the best I can with what you've given me…"

"Your best has so far not been good enough, my sweet."

"I don't have any leads and the Dark Ocean is massive…"

"You know that he cannot be within the sea, so that narrows your search a bit."

"Not by much, master. Please – there may be a clue in the data that you hold for me…"

"There is no clue to be found there, my sweet. Perhaps you should try interrogating our guest again. Perhaps he has more to tell. That is all." The Master gestures for the cloaked figure to leave. She does, pivoting around and walking towards the chamber's entrance. She proceeds down a spiral staircase to the dungeon and waltzes past numerous cells before stopping in front of one. "I need more information. I need more clues on how to find him."

The prisoner gives no answer. "Answer me!" the cloaked figure commands.

"I have no information that would be useful…"

"I'll be the judge of that. Tell me everything, and don't skip anything this time."

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" the prisoner asks.

"I'm no one. At least not anymore. A shade, just like the rest of us trapped here."

"Being a shade…doesn't mean we are nobodies… Please…you don't have to work for him…"

"Like you refused to?" the hooded figure asks. "I suppose I should steal from the master as you did?"

"What is your name?" the prisoner asks.

"My name doesn't matter."

"Your name is all that matters. It is all that you have left. This place…the Dark Ocean…it is a prison. You are prisoner same as I – do not let the facts that I am behind a set of bars and that you can roam this gods forsaken realm fool you."

"Perhaps the other shades will be better at extracting information from you than I."

"Do you even know what you seek?" the prisoner asks.

"I know that the Master wants it, and that is all that matters."

* * *

The tamers are quiet as the go through the security checkpoint of the Diet building. Several Naicho agents eye them, but none appear to follow or say anything to them.

Yamaki files them into an elevator and they ride it to the third floor before heading down a hallway to a large office labeled as belonging to the Honorable Haashi Hinata.

"May I help you?" a woman sitting at the front desk asks.

"Yes. We have a meeting with Representative Hinata," Yamaki explains. "Mitsuo Yamaki and the…"

"Oh, the tamers! Yes of course. Please head right into our conference room and Mr. Hinata will join you as soon as he is available." The woman points to a door to her side and Yamaki nods to her before heading over and opening it. The tamers quietly file in and sit down on the various couches and chairs.

"He did say 9:30, right?" Ryo asks after they had waited for some time.

"Politicians rarely make meetings on time," Yamaki explains to the boy. "We'll have to be patient."

"Well perhaps in the meantime, you'd like to explain to us what this signal from the deep net is all about," Rika suggests, crossing her arms and drawing a look of ire from Yamaki.

"Let me guess. Miss McCoy didn't do as I requested?" he asks, turning his gaze toward Alice.

"Sorry. I just really thought they deserved to know…"

"And I would have told them when I had more information," Yamaki responds with a sigh. "We can talk about it another time. I'll answer what questions I can, but here is just not the right place to be talking about it."

"You don't think we can trust this guy?" Kai asks.

"It would be prudent of us not to trust anyone," Yamaki answers.

After several more minutes, the door to the room opens and Haashi Hinata enters, closing the door behind him. "Mitsuo Yamaki," he states with a smile as he extends his hand and approaches the former head of Hypnos. Yamaki stands and shakes it before sitting back down, Hinata taking his seat at the desk in the room.

"You must all be the tamers, yes? Would you all mind introducing yourselves?" Hinata asks.

"Ryo Akiymama."

"Henry Wong"

"Rika."

"I'm Kai."

"Kazu."

"Kenta Kitagawa, sir."

"Alice McCoy."

Hinata nods to each of them in turn. "Have Masahiko, Ai, and Mako not joined us today?"

"We didn't think it necessary to bring the youngest ones here today," Yamaki interjects. "So, to what do we owe the pleasure?" he asks, somewhat sarcastically.

"Ah yes. Right to business, of course," Hinata concedes with a light chuckle. "I asked you here because I am taking over the custody of your digimon, and was hoping to perhaps open channels of communication – let you children be a more active part of their care."

"Are you offering to release our digimon to us?" Ryo asks.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Akiyama. I'm more so looking to consult you on how we can best care for them. I sadly do not have authority to release them back to you."

"Then I don't think there's much to discuss with us," Rika grumbles as she stands.

"I do have messages for each of you from your partners," Hinata says, causing Rika to freeze in her tracks. "Please, sit. Hear me out." Yamaki nods to her and gestures for her to sit once more.

"What did they tell you?" Henry asks.

"Well Terriermon said momentai," Hinata responds, and Henry's serene look briefly turns to one of happiness. "And asked for extra large waffles."

"Yep. That's Terriermon," Kazu adds.

"In truth, they were in good spirits for the most part. Better by the time I was leaving," Hinata continues. "I wasn't able to understand the pink one, but he did chirp and the chirps in response to Kenta's name sounded happy."

"How are they being treated?" Yamaki asks, cutting off the wave of questions that was about to flow from the tamers.

"Well, to be honest with you, Kurota's protocol was not one that I would call appropriate, but that's why I'm looking to change it," Hinata replies. "Thus far they've all been caged, shocked, jabbed with needles, and all sorts of other things." Each of the tamers appears to tense, and their faces scrunch up in anger upon hearing this. Noticing this, Hinata makes a placating gesture, "I've ordered an end to all of it. Right now my aim is to get them to a point where we can give them more free roam and to get them on a feeding schedule."

"Let me guess. You want us to convince them to be more cooperative?" Alice asks.

"Well, no, although if you could, that'd be very good," Hinata replies respectfully. "All of them appear to be suffering from varying degrees of separation anxiety. Some of them have grown depressed, others hostile. If I'm being honest, I called you here to discuss how we might implement visitation. I think it is vital to their health."

"Visitation? As in…you'll let us see them?" Henry asks.

"Eventually, yes," Hinata replies. "I don't mean to get you excited right from the get go, of course. It's a lot of paperwork that will have to make its way through the Diet and the Prime Minister is likely to oppose any such proposals every step of the way. I can't promise a miracle, but I can try."

"Why doesn't the Prime Minister want us to see our digimon?" Kai asks.

"Honestly," Hinata says, adopting a frown, "I believe he is hiding something. I have no idea what it might be, though."

"It's a good bet," Yamaki interjects. "He gave me a call yesterday offering to name me the lead technician there if I would keep your nose out of his business."

"Really?" Hinata asks, turning his attention to Yamaki. "Well that is concerning. Did you take the position?"

"No," Yamaki states curtly. "I have no interest in working with him anymore. This mess is between you and him."

"Ok, ok, so Prime Minister Kurota is up to something," Rika interrupts, clearly growing impatient. "How about we focus on why we're here. What messages did our digimon give you and when might we be able to go see them ourselves?"

"Rika, be patient," Henry mutters in her direction.

"It's quite alright. I've been unfair in bringing you all in here and talking politics when you just want to know about your friends," Hinata concedes. "The Guardromon was willing to talk to me briefly, until the Dobermon told him to stop. He said he missed Kazu and wanted to know how he was doing."

"Well tell him I'm doing fine and I can't wait to see that big lug nut again," Kazu says, clenching a fist in front of his face.

"Those exact words?" Hinata asks with a chuckle, writing them down.

"Why did Dobermon stop you from talking?" Alice asks. "Did he talk to you, maybe?"

"He did. He is one of the more hostile separation anxiety digimon. He clearly has a mistrust of humans generally, I'd say save for you. He was very adamant that he'd get out and get back to you and that the two of you would make us pay. Anything I can do to calm him?"

"You could let him go," Alice suggests.

"Yes, he demanded the same thing. Hence why I began thinking it'd be prudent to set up days where you may visit them. I think it would greatly improve their mental conditions."

"But you can't guarantee it, right?" Ryo asks, crossing his arms. "There's something you need from us first, isn't there?" Hinata looks at him with a hint of sympathy. "You clearly have a certain idea of what politicians do. Watch a lot of TV?"

"Stay on topic, Hinata," Yamaki interjects. "Answer him."

"There's nothing you all need to do for me. I apologize if I suggested anything of the like. As I said, I'm going to do the best I can to arrange this. In the mean time, I'm halting all activities that Kurota has had going on and I'm implementing plans to get them out of cages and on a good feeding schedule." The tamers exchange glances, but remain silent.

"Let me see now. Oh yes. I suppose if someone can tell Ai and Mako that Impmon remains in high spirits. He acts pretty tough for a little guy, I must admit."

"We'll let them know," Henry assures.

"The Calumon was a bit frightful. He asked for Jeri, and I said I'd look into having her visit."

"That won't be possible," Yamaki responds before any of the tamers can. She's inpatient at Nakamachidai."

Hinata writes this down in his notes. "And…the Kotemon, seemed alright. Very concerned for his tamer's safety, which I actually wanted to broach with you all."

"What kind of concern did he express?" Ryo asks.

"Well, he and Impmon were both under the impression that they had to behave or else the government would punish you children," Hinata explains. "I'm not certain where they got the notion, as the technicians claim to never have said such a thing, but I suppose it's possible that…"

"It's what Kurota had said to me, and probably to them," Yamaki interjects. "The whole Project X…" Yamaki trials off and silences himself.

"Please continue…" Hinata requests.

"I can't. Part of the agreement is to keep all details of the Project secret," Yamaki states as he turns his gaze away.

"Or else the children will be punished?" Hinata asks. "I can't believe the Prime Minister said something like that to you. Kotemon was under the impression that the children would end up in cages if they didn't cooperate and I would like to dispel that right here and now for you all. I'm certain there would be some consequences for breaking the law, but we don't lock juveniles in jails." The tamers keep silent.

"Umm, I think that just leaves the last three," Hinata continues after a few moments. "The Renamon was quite suspicious of my intentions, but she is doing well. She said she will be coming for Rika soon. I am concerned she may be plotting an escape, which makes me hesitate to let her out of her cage. Anything you can tell me, Rika?"

"If she says she's coming for me, she'll come, and you won't stop her," Rika states firmly.

"I see. Well, I need to convince her to behave. Can you tell me anything that might help?"

"No."

"Rika, come on!" Kazu whines. "You're going to ruin our only chance to see them again!"

"I don't recall asking your opinion!" Rika growls back.

"Perhaps we can talk more on Renamon later. The Monodramon was rather depressed. He asked for his bed. Ryo, do you know what he's asking about?"

"Yea…" Ryo mumbles dropping his gaze. "I'm so stupid… He probably thinks I completely forgot him..."

"No, he doesn't think that. He perked right up when I mentioned your name. Like I said: I think he's depressed from not being allowed to see you. While I try to sort things out, would it be possible for you to give me his bed, or at least tell me what kind of bed he had so I can get one for him?"

"I'll get it to you. And…thank you…" Ryo mutters while his head droops, leading both Kazu and Kenta to put hands on his shoulders.

"That just leaves the Guilmon. I'm not sure if any of you can be helpful with him. He's very clearly depressed and he wouldn't so much as budge."

"Did he say anything?" Kai asks.

"Only that he wanted me to tell Takato something, but I told him I couldn't…" The room falls silent for a time. "Anything that I can do for him."

"No," Rika states flatly without looking up.

"Honestly… I don't think there's much you can do, other than let us see him," Henry adds.

"They could try giving him bread," Ryo suggests. He likes bread…"

"I imagined he did, but…he didn't so much as respond to the mention of it," Hinata confesses. "I suppose I'll try talking with him more myself until we can arrange for you all to visit."

"Will that be all?" Yamaki asks after a few silent moments. Hinata bites his lip before looking up. "I hesitate to ask this…but…"

"What?" Rika asks.

"Alright. I promise you I'm going to do everything I can to find out what Kurota has been up to, but I need you all to promise to keep quiet about what I'm about to tell you. There's something that I want to see if you can tell me anything about."

"We'll give it our best shot. What is it?" Henry asks.

"I was going through some of the databases, looking for any clues, and I found something…a file…" The tamers each perk up and inch themselves closer to him. "It appears to be a coded message of some kind. It's just static, although you can make out the sound of ocean waves. If I were to give it to you, do you think you could figure it out? Based on what I was seeing, it came from within the deep net, so I thought perhaps Project X failed to eradicate all of the Digital World, and that you lot might be the best ones to go to about it."

"Yamaki intercepted that message," Alice interjects.

"Alice!" Yamaki growls, causing the girl to cup her mouth.

"You know of it?" Hinata asks. "Please, can you tell me anything about it?"

"You're better off not knowing too much, Mr. Hinata," Yamaki states curtly before standing up.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Hinata asks. "I understand your caution, but I can help. I want to help."

"Yamaki, I think we should tell him," Henry suggests, drawing a frantic look from most of his friends.

"Henry, are you serious?" Rika growls at him. "This is none of his business and we don't know what's motivating him."

"Terriermon said momentai to him. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't think Hinata was on our side."

"You want to trust our fate…Takato's fate…to the judgment of your snarky immature partner?" Ryo asks.

"Takato's fate?" Hinata jumps in. "The Matuski boy?"

"Yamaki groans and sighs before walking up to Hinata's desk. "You tell anyone, and I'll end you myself."

Hinata makes yet another placating gesture. "I'm on your side, Yamaki. Kurota is as much my opponent as he is yours."

"…we believe Takato survived. We believe that coded message is from him…"

"So it is true?" Hinata asks. "The Digital World survived the purge."

"No," Alice interjects. "But there's another world, somewhat connected to it, called the Dark Ocean. That's where we think he is."

Hinata looks between the tamers. "You intend to go there, don't you? Rescue him?"

"We don't know yet," Yamaki answers.

Hinata stands up. "You don't know? If that boy is alive, we must do everything we can to bring him home."

"Why would you be so determined to conduct a rescue?" Kai asks suspiciously.

"Because it is the ticket to Kurota's undoing. Many members of the Diet have suspected that Kurota botched Project X. We bring back Takato, we prove that the boy wasn't lost and the whole thing blows wide open."

"You're after his chair, aren't you?" Yamaki asks.

"My political ambitions are my business, and I will not ask for your support at this time. However, I will offer you my services. I assume you'll need access to Hypnos's old systems. I can provide you that. I'll give you my passcode and you ca n enter the lab each night and do whatever you need to do. If anyone asks, I'll say That I hired you as a consultant to help me care for the digimon."

"I can't go working for you when I just turned down Kurota. He'll know something's up."

"It doesn't matter if he knows: he's powerless to do anything about it," Hinata interjects.

"Fine. If you give me access, what is it you're expecting I'm going to do?" Yamaki asks.

"Find a way to this Dark Ocean. As soon as you do, I will sign a temporary release order: as long as it's not too open ended, the public won't outcry too much and I won't need a Diet vote to approve it. Something like a weekend outside custody with the children. The children can then take their digimon, conduct the rescue, and return with Takato in hand. From there, we'll just have to see."

The tamers, and Yamaki, all stand dumbfounded by the proposal. "You're going to give me access to the Hypnos systems and send the children into what may very likely be a place far more dangerous than the Digital World, and risk your political career in the process, all for a chance to take a shot at Kurota?" Yamaki asks incredulously.

"What? Not ambitious enough for you?" Hinata asks with a raised brow.

"We'll do it!" Ryo shouts with conviction.

"What?" Yamaki asks.

"I'm with Ryo!" Kazu says, bumping his chest with his fist.

"Yea!" Kenta adds, doing likewise.

"I agree. This could be our chance. I'm in," Henry adds.

"Then count me in too," Rika states with a nod.

"And me!" Kai exclaims proudly.

"I'm willing to take the chance. I'll go too," Alice joins.

"I must be out of my mind…" Yamaki says, burying his face in his hands. "How do we know you won't double cross us?"

"Honestly. I don't know if you'll double cross me," Hinata replies. "But we have a common enemy and we're the only allies each other have right now. We have to trust each other."

Yamaki glances at each of the tamers' determined faces before sighing and returning his gaze to Hinata. "So be it. Tell me when I start. As it happens, I already have a lead on a way in…"


	5. Chapter 4: Preparations

_Italics_ = thoughts

"Quotes" = dialogue

underlined = reading something that is written

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. I do however claim ownership of any original characters introduced.

* * *

Chapter 4: Preparations

"This is Trish Takaya, and you are watching JMN News. Our lead story today: Resolution 6217 of the Japanese Diet, passed about one month ago, contained a hidden provision which would cede supervisory authority over the digimon in government custody to the Interior Committee, specifically, leader of the Opposition Haashi Hinata. The provision has been triggered and the Honorable Hinata has already assumed the duties of custody and care of the digimon. Field reporter Oke Olberen reached out to Prime Minister Kurota to see what he had to say."

"It's honestly just surreptitious what Hinata did. He had wanted reports on the digimon's welfare, but I kept explaining to him that it would take time to compile the data and complete a report. Assessing the health of our digimon prisoners was simply not a priority to utilize our lab's resources on."

"But Prime Minister, was not the Honorable Hinata merely holding your feet to the fire on keeping up with your duties? How do you respond to the allegation that you were neglecting said duties?"

"There was no neglect of duty. What's more is Hinata has clearly made this a crusade to override the will of the people in taking custody of those digimon in the first place. Since taking the helm, he has discontinued all research initiatives and has started diverting resources toward domestic care of these monsters. He doesn't seem to grasp that these are not political prisoners subject to the same restrictions as humans: they are dangerous creatures which the government has assumed responsibility for."

"What do you make of reports that Hinata had a visit with the children known as the Digimon Tamers. Would you say it is cause for concern?"

"Certainly. These are emotional children who do not understand the bigger picture. He should be consulting with the families who were displaced and uprooted by the digimon attacks from a few months ago, not children with an agenda to get those very digimon released from our custody."

"Thank you for your time Prime Minister. You heard it here folks: Do we have another digimon crisis in the making? I'm Oke Olberen, JMN News."

Janyuu flips off the television and tosses the remote control aside. _I wonder what they went to see Hinata about. Maybe I should try calling Henry again…_ His eyes briefly turn to an open letter on his coffee table, a notice from the court that Mayumi had filed a divorce action. _I messed up so bad, I can't say I blame her… I can't say I blame Henry for not wishing to see me or speak with me either._ Janyuu sighs and leans back into the couch, stifling some rising tears.

He sits silently for a time, until he is pulled from his thoughts by an incessant knocking on his door. He tries to ignore it at first, but the visitor is persistent, and he eventually stands and walks to the door, swinging it open to find Shibumi, much to his shock. "Gorou…?"

"Tao. I'm glad I caught you at home. May I come in?" Shibumi asks. Janyuu furrows his brown in confusion, but steps aside, allowing his old friend in. "What's going?" he asks.

"I need you, Tao," Shibumi replies. "We need to get the Monster Makers back together. One last time."

"Shibumi, all this digimon nonsense has ruined my life. I just don't have the heart for any more…" Janyuu answers, collapsing back onto his couch.

"Not even for a mission to rescue Takato Matsuki?" Shibumi asks. Janyuu's head shoots up in alarm. "Wait. What did you say?"

"Takato Matsuki. He's alive. And we've figured out a way to rescue him." Janyuu continues to stare in disbelief. "…You're not kidding, are you? Please, don't joke with me, Gorou. I don't think I can take…"

"It's not a joke. I mean it. He's alive."

"Well…where? …How?" Janyuu asks, perplexed.

"I need to know that you're on board before I can say anything else," Shibumi replies with caution in his tone. Janyuu takes a long moment to contemplate this. "Have any of the others responded? What did they say?"

"Babel's in. So are Curly and Daisy. Alice and Yamaki are speaking to Dolphin now. I was sent to speak to you."

"Yamaki is in on this then?" Janyuu asks with a frown.

"Tao, this is our chance to make things right. Don't you want to take it?" Janyuu deflates on the couch. "Part of me wants to jump right in, Shibumi…but…"

"But what?"

"…Henry… I can't do anything else to hurt him or his friends. I've done so much damage already: I'd never forgive myself if Kurota went after them because of this."

"Tao, he won't. We have Hinata to watch our backs from the political sphere. All we need to worry about is getting that boy home."

Janyuu sighs. "Have you told his parents?"

"No. We haven't told anyone. Only the tamers and us know, and we have to keep it that way."

"The children already know?" Janyuu asks, his head shooting back up. "Shibumi, if you're wrong about this, the false hope you've given them will destroy them!"

"We're not wrong. I know it. It's him. It has to be. We need you, Tao."

"Shibumi…I was the one who went along with Kurota, even when you and the others were ready to take a stand. I'm not even sure I can face them…"

"No one blames you, Tao. We all did what we thought was right. Now we have a chance to right that wrong. Tao, Yamaki asked for you personally because he said there's no one he trusts more than you, and I agree with him. Please…consider it."

Janyuu lets out one last sigh before wiping his eyes. "If there is anything I can do…I'll help. I promise…No matter the cost to me, I'll do everything I can to rescue Henry's friend."

"Good. I'm glad to have you on board. We have to meet with the others. I'm pretty sure I was followed here by the Naicho, so we'll need to wait a bit and then pretend to be heading for lunch. We'll slip out the back and rendezvous with the others."

"Wait, we're doing this today?" Janyuu asks with alarm.

"No. But we need to meet so we can be sure we're not being wiretapped. Yamaki is going to explain everything to us and to the tamers, and then we need to signal for Hinata to do his part. We'll have to move quickly, but must avoid being discovered at all costs."

Janyuu breathes out and nods. "Just tell me what to do. You lead, and I'll follow."

* * *

"Mr Hinata! Mr. Hinata! A question!"

"Yes?" Hinata asks, pointing to the reporter.

"In your press release, you mentioned that you put the resolution through because of the Prime Minister's failure to comply with deadlines on reports. Is it your position that the Prime Minister was neglectful in his duties?"

"It is my position, and that position has only become more fortified of late. The digimon in our custody are supposed to be treated as wards of the state, and not only did the Prime Minister fail to deliver status reports to the Interior Committee in a reasonable fashion, but he has also neglected in his duties to ensure the digimon's appropriate care. I visited the containment facility, and found the digmon being subjected to inappropriate living conditions, unapproved research and experimentation, and altogether physical and psychological neglect and abuse."

"Mr. Hinata! What do you say to your opponents, who claim there is no requirement that the digimon be treated as anything except dangerous prisoners?"

"I would say they are not labeled as such, and even if they were, we have standards as to how we treat even our most heinous criminals."

"And what would you say to Japanese citizens who feel the Prime Minister was acting appropriately and that the government has free reign to do with these digimon as they wish?"

"Such a position is not in keeping with the bill passed to enter the digimon into our custody and also falls significantly below our constitutional standards. Every citizen is entitled to their own opinion on the digimon themselves, but regardless of that personal opinion, rights and due process must be maintained, and these digimon are not enemies of the state, nor have they ever been."

"Mr. Hinata! What changes will you be implementing now that you have supervisory authority?"

"Excellent question. I am hoping to gauge the needs of the digimon over the next week or two and develop an appropriate plan to handle their care. One of my first concerns is the clear separation anxiety they have experienced since being taken from their partners, and so I am looking into permitting visitation."

"Mr. Hinata! What do you say to the Prime Minister's supporters, who fear you may be looking to release the digimon?"

"I have not the authority to permanently release the digimon from government custody. I may only enact reasonable procedures to ensure the health, safety, and wellbeing of the digimon, in balance with the safety concerns of the public. Are there anymore questions?"

"Mr. Hinata! Is it true you met with the former tamers?"

"Yes, I did. I wanted to hear from them to best learn how to accommodate their partners."

"Mr. Hinata! Is all of this a pre-campaign effort to become the next Prime Minister?"

"I have no comment on that question. Thank you!" Hinata steps away from the podium as the reporters erupt into shouts, trying to ask more questions as the man leaves the press room and enters his office once more.

"It looked like it went well," his secretary says as he walks by.

"Yes Chandra. I think it did. I'm happy you had the press release ready to go with all of my observations from my visit. I'll bet Kurota really regrets going to the press now."

"Indeed. Also, I have Mitsuo Yamaki holding for you, as requested."

"Excellent. I'll take it in my office." Hinata strolls to his own desk and shuts the door before picking up the phone. "Yamaki?"

"Good. I finally caught you, Hinata. I feel like I've been on hold for the last hour."

"I am sorry. I had an unexpected press conference to contend with. I wanted to check in with you about what we spoke about last time."

"It's all set. They're all onboard."

"So now is the time? I must say, I expected longer than just a few days…"

"We tend to work quickly. Will we need to wait longer?"

"No. It would be unwise to do so. That boy could be in danger, so we should act swiftly, if possible. If everyone is ready, I will file the temporary release for this upcoming weekend. In the meantime, you should meet with the tamers and tell them what you told me about the way in. I assume you've plotted out how you will get them out as well?"

"Yes, although it definitely seems more complicated than I would have hoped. It actually seems that the only way to come back would be if they find him. I'm going to inform the children of that, but I presume they'll want to go in anyway."

"Alright. I'll talk specifics with you closer to the weekend. Once I file this order, there is going to be a media firestorm. I'd like you to attend a press conference with me and assure the public that you are taking charge of the outing. You'll need to assure them that the digimon are being returned at the end of this visit to their old homes and that you are personally guaranteeing that there will be no danger to the public."

"Easy enough. The partners are harmless and since there is no Digital World for Wild Ones to bio-emerge from…"

"It's all but guaranteed to be safe. Exactly. I'll handle most of it. Just follow my lead."

"Alright. I hope you know what you're doing Hinata."

"Of course I do. See you soon."

* * *

 _Solitude… How dreadful to be back here. Ah well… It shant be for much longer. Although this body presents a particularly difficult issue. I shall need to upgrade at some point…_

He looks around the vast expanse before him: the sea crashing to his right and the trees rustling to his left. _I suppose if I can find him before he does, I have a shot. Still, I am in no condition to fight. I will have to do this much more subtly…_ He steps forward, trudging sand underfoot as he walks calmly over the beach. He eyes the ominous castle in the distance and grunts to himself. _A fool: relying on the likes of shades to accomplish his ends. He never did possess the proper vision… To think I once served him…_

As he continues to trudge down the beach, he begins to hear footsteps following him. His lips curve into a sadistic grin and, after a few more steps, whips around, pointing his blade at his stalker. The hooded shade stops in her tracks and eyes him warily. "You are trespassing."

"Am I now, little shade?" he asks, lowering his blade. "My deepest apologies…"

"Who are you? Are you a shade as well?"

"My dear, do I look to be a shade to you?" he asks, pointing to his white robes. "No, I am…something else entirely…"

"I should warn you: stay out of the Master's way. Whatever you're after here, you won't find it."

"And what, I wonder, do you think I am after?"

"It better not be what the Master seeks."

"And if it is?" he taunts the shade.

"Then I'll end you."

"You? You are but a human lost forever to the Digital World. You lack even a partner with which to carry out your Master's bidding."

"I don't need a partner to fight people like you," the shade replies, crossing her arms.

"No. I suppose you don't need one to fight other humans. But I am not human…"

The shade stares him down for a few more moments before uncrossing her arms. "Just stay out of my way. And stay away from our castle."

"I have little interest in your castle. What I seek is…elsewhere…"

"The Hazard is ours."

"If you find it first…"

At this, the shade rushes at him and leaps. He swings his sword, striking her with its broad end and knocking her aside, and sending her into the nearby crashing waves. "You're quite the amusing little shade, aren't you? I'm so amused in fact that I think I'm going to spare you. After all, your purpose is not yet served, and you may one day soon make a suitable agent for my service."

"You are foolish to believe you can usurp the Master's throne. The Dark Ocean is his to rule, and his alone."

"My sweet innocent child: I have no interest in ruling this barren wasteland. My ambitions lie beyond. Until we meet again…" He turns his back and trudges off, leaving the shade to watch angrily as he slowly vanishes over the horizon. _Next time, I'll get you…whoever you are…_

* * *

Henry bites his lip as he waits in the alleyway with the secret door to the former Hypnos facility. The sun is beginning to set and he had called his mother to let her know he'd be home late. Yamaki had been very frank that the time had come: that he had found a way into the Dark Ocean. He could hardly contain his excitement.

The sound of footsteps behind him causes him to tense and he turns, relaxing upon seeing Rika walking up to him. "Braniac…"

"Rika. For a second, I thought someone had followed me…"

"You mean to tell me you weren't careful about coming here?" Rika asks with a raised brow.

"No. I was. As careful as one can be," Henry retorts, stuffing his hands into his pockets. The door jimmies behind him and opens slowly, revealing Riley Ootori on the other side. She gestures for them to enter and they both do so, following her to the elevator and riding it down before entering the lab. Henry freezes in place upon seeing his father sitting with the other Monster Makers. Janyuu looks up, noticing his son had entered, but makes no move toward him; merely meeting his stare and remaining still. Rika nudges Henry and says, "I'd suggest talking to him now and getting it over with. Remember: this is about Takato." Henry nods to her and she departs his side, walking towards Ryo, Kazu, Kenta, Alice, and Kai, who were already gathered in the opposite corner of the room.

Henry takes a deep breath and walks forward, approaching his father, who stands as he gets closer. Henry… I…"

"What are you doing here dad? Are you here to help? Or are you here to stop us?" Janyuu appears hurt by the accusation but quickly suppresses it. "I want to help, Henry. Please believe me when I say I didn't want any of this to happen. I just want you to be happy…"

"What you did, dad… What all of you did... How could you expect it would bring us anything but misery?" Janyuu frowns and drops his gaze. "I was afraid, Henry. We all were. For your safety. For your friends' safety. We made some hard decisions, but not a day has gone by where I didn't regret those choices."

"Do you know what we're doing here, dad?" Henry asks, diverting his own gaze.

"…yes. Takato might be alive, and you all want to go after him."

"We want to rescue him. We owe him that dad."

"Yes. You're right. We do."

"I just… How do I know you're really on my side? Forcing our digimon to go back to the Digital World after D-Reaper. Surrendering them after the Digital World. You don't even tell us. You don't even give us a chance to object. How do I know you won't do something like that here?" His voice grows louder and the other occupants of the room take note, falling silent and looking over at him.

Janyuu kneels down to be at eye level with his son and slowly moves his hand to rest on his son's shoulder. The boy doesn't react, focusing instead on keeping himself from crying while he looks into his father's eyes. "Because as dangerous as I know your mission to be; as much as I want to stop you from going…to protect you… I know you have to do this. Because of what I did, you have to do this. So, this time, you and your friends call the shots. We won't hide anything from you. I won't be in charge here. Yamaki won't even be in charge. This is you and your friends. We're just here to support you in every way that we can."

As Janyuu removes his hand from his son's shoulder, Henry steps forward and hugs him, sobbing slightly into his father's shoulder. Janyuu returns the embrace and continues: "I know that this won't change anything between you and me, or me and your mother. I know there's damage that I can't undo, and I won't ask you or anyone else to forgive me. I just…want to do whatever I can to make things right."

"We, uhhh, we should get started," Shibumi speaks up. "Don't want to stay too long, lest the Naicho get suspicious." Henry and Janyuu release one another and join their respective groups as Shibumi walks up to the main computer screen and opens the display. "Now, as you're all already aware, we received a distress message which we believe came from Takato. He's in a place called the Dark Ocean, which I understand some of you have a degree of familiarity with."

He pauses and looks at each tamer in turn, though their faces betray only feelings of angst, confusion, or impatience. "Even so…what knowledge we have is limited, so we honestly have little idea what we are sending you into, should you choose to go."

"You're not about to give us a talk about why its ok if we don't want to go, are you?" Ryo asks. "We've all made up our minds: nothing is going to dissuade us. Do you have a way in for us, or not?" Each of the tamers appears a little surprised when Ryo speaks up, but none so much as murmur a dissent.

Shibumi appears to become flustered and stutters for a few moments before Yamaki steps up, tapping him out. "While it is admirable that you are all so determined, you should be made aware of all of the risks before you agree to them. Unlike the Digital World, the Dark Ocean is a complete mystery to all of us, and we will not be able to pull up a map to help guide you. This makes the risk of getting lost there extraordinarily high."

"We know that," Rika interjects. "We're still going."

"We are also unaware of what you might encounter."

"We're not worried. Not so long as we'll have our digimon with us," Alice retorts with conviction.

Yamaki looks to the Monster Makers, whom each nod to him. "Alright. We do have a way in…however, it's pretty much a one way ticket. We will do our best to keep in contact with you via a comm device as usual, but there is no guarantee it will work. You'll have to find Takato and figure a way out. We will do our best to monitor you in any way we can and to aid you in whatever ways possible."

"So…you don't have a way for us to get back?" Henry asks. Yamaki shakes his head. "I have a theory or two, but both are impossible unless you manage to find Takato…which I should add there is no guarantee that you do, because we're not even entirely sure it was him…"

"It was Takato. It has to have been," Kai interjects. "We'll find him: don't you worry."

"We know you will," Dolphin speaks up. "But like we said: getting in and finding him isn't the hard part of all of this. The hardest part is finding a way out. The door we can open for you only goes in one direction."

"Ok, so what is this door?" Kenta asks. "How do we open it?"

Yamaki walks over to the computer screen and changes the display. "Three years ago, Hypnos detected and documented an anomaly near the tunnels that let out into Shinjuku Park. We didn't think much of it at first, because it seemed to resolve itself, but in looking at the signature more closely, I discovered it was composed of…well…"

"Tally realized it was composed of a sort of anti-digital energy," Riley interjects.

"Anti-digital…energy…?" Henry asks, confused.

"It's sort of like matter and anti-matter," Curly responds. "Digital energy, or data, must have an opposite, and this signature appears to be of that opposite."

"It would be hazardous to digital life forms," Yamaki continues. "They would begin to either destabilize or be eliminated as they approach its proximity. We however think we can protect the digimon from it."

"However, it also means that it's a one-way ticket," Janyuu speaks up. "If our calculations are correct, this doorway can allow things to enter but it would purge anything that attempted to return through it."

"It's a lot like a filter," Daisy explains. "Once digital life passes through, it can't pass back through it."

"And I remembered what Alice had said," Shibumi joins. "That this Dark Ocean acted like a prison for the demon lords before they found a way to escape. It all seemed to fit, and sure enough, the signature attached to the message matched the signature from this anomaly."

"The big blue bubble…" Rika mutters, having been lost in thought this entire time. The other tamers turn to look at her and the Monster Makers arch their brows. "Excuse me?" Yamaki asks.

"The anomaly. Is it a big blue bubble?" Rika asks, looking up at him.

"We're not sure what it looks like," Shibumi replies. "But you obviously are thinking of something that hasn't been shared with us."

"That defining event that made the three of us a team," Rika continues now looking at Henry.

"Yea… When Takato was panicking because he thought Guilmon was being pulled back into the Digital World. We went to investigate and when we got closer, Renamon and Terriermon started disappearing too."

"What are you guys talking about?" Kazu asks. "How come you never told any of us this?"

"It was a blue bubble of light that we dove into to rescue Guilmon," Rika states, ignoring Kazu. "Is that the anomaly you are thinking of?" Yamaki exchanges glances with the Monster Makers. "I suppose I should have guessed that this anomaly would have simply vanished on its own. What'd you do?"

"We cut Guilmon loose and then the whole thing started collapsing, so we fled. The bubble kind of just disappeared," Henry answers.

"That fits our theory…" Shibumi mutters, raising a hand to his chin. Well, your theory." He glances at Janyuu.

"Dad, what is it?" Henry asks anxiously.

"Well, my theory as to how to get you out was to use the Hazard as a sort of stabilizing agent. We could use either Guilmon or Takato to disrupt the filtering field and allow you to escape…"

"But we ran simulations and, while Guilmon's signature would be strong enough to stabilize the field for a prolonged period of time, it wouldn't be enough to overcome the filtering field for your return," Babel explains. "Hypothetically, Takato might be able to, assuming you find him."

"We will," Ryo assures. "We'll go in, find him, and once we do, he can get us back home."

"It's not a guarantee," Janyuu remarks, "but it is the best plan we have."

"When do we go?" Rika asks.

"Friday evening," Yamaki replies. "This time, make sure you tell your parents what you are doing. Friday evening, I will be doing a press conference with Hinata. The digimon are going to be released for the weekend. We will bring them here. It is vital that you all be here and ready to go the moment we arrive with them. The Naicho will surely be seeking to monitor you, so be discreet."

"How will you get the digimon here without the whole city knowing?" Kai asks.

"Hinata has already set up a safety protocol for the digimon, under the assumption that the digimon could be in danger from protestors in the public. So, several cars are going to be leaving the Under-Harbor simultaneously and no one: not even the Prime Minister or the Naicho, will know which car. We'll be using that as our cover. We will commandeer the one the digimon are in and bring it here. The Naicho will likely go to your homes to watch for their arrival, but you'll already be here, and by the time they realize what's going on, it'll already be too late."

"After that, we power up, send you through, and close it down," Dolphin adds. "We have a secret location in the building that we will remain hidden in and where we will coordinate with you from."

"Once you return with Takato, we can go public about what transpired. Hinata feels that it may buy us enough public credibility to end the government custody program of the digimon, although there's no guarantee on that and I wouldn't get my hopes up."

"They're not going back," Rika states firmly.

"We will cross that bridge when we get there, Miss Nonaka," Yamaki responds wryly. "For now, just keep your focus on finding Takato and leave the public relations campaign to us."

"We shouldn't stay much longer," Shibumi interrupts. "Are there any questions before we let you go?" When the tamers remain silent, Janyuu adds, "Remember: Tell your parents what's going on this time. Don't just leave them in the dark."

"What about Masahiko and the twins?" Ryo asks. "Should we get them before coming here tomorrow?" The Monster Makers exchange glances. "Their parents would never agree to let them go," Daisy points out.

"I will get them," Janyuu volunteers. They are members of the children's team and were a part of the original mission: they deserve at least the option to finish it."

"Good luck with that," Babel retorts, somewhat sarcastically, though his tone suggests genuineness in his wish.

"See you all Friday…"

* * *

The prisoner is dragged into the stone foyer and tossed on the ground before the Master's throne. "Are you enjoying the accommodations?" he asks in mocking tone. The prisoner doesn't seem to reply.

"Oh? You think if you are silent, you can't accidentally tell me anything valuable, is that right?" The prisoner twitches a bit on the ground and his hands clench, as if from mild pain.

"I'm going to find him. It's only a matter of time. It's not too late for you to choose the right side."

"And why would a god such as myself obey a mere pretender like you?" the prisoner asks in a powerful voice. The voice appears to surprise the Master and he stiffens a bit as the prisoner looks up, yellow eyes glinting in the dim light of the audience chamber.

After a few moments, the Master regains his composure and lets out a light chuckle. "Oh how the mighty have fallen… You still think you will wield the Hazard yourself?"

"It is my destiny, pretender…"

"Well, you certainly know more of destiny than I do. But tell me: How will you ever find it, let alone wield it, when it remains lost in my domain and you remain imprisoned here?"

"Do not jest with me, Foul One. While I may be weakened for the time being, I am always a step ahead of the likes of you."

"Is that so? Let me guess: Your plan is to take my shades as you did my generals?" The prisoner frowns and his fist tightens. "I think you'll find their loyalty hard to earn…particularly in that form…"

"You underestimate me, Ruler of Night." The prisoner suddenly staggers, clutching at his head. "Don't have full control yet, do you? Worry not. You'll have plenty of time while he sits in a cell and while my shades bring the Hazard to me. The prisoner tumbles forward as the Master laughs and several individuals come to drag him off.

* * *

Mr. Tanawa scribbles out his notes quickly. Feng had been very clear that he must ensure none in the lab reveal the existence of Project Kaiju to Hinata or any of his subordinates. _This job gets crazier every day. Experiment on the digimon. Don't experiment. Don't file reports. File reports. File reports, but not on that project. How am I supposed to control everything that happens in this lab like they want? Is my salary really worth all of this stress?_

He eventually tosses down his pen and leans back in his seat, burying his face in his hands. _This digimon business has really been nothing but trouble. Still, if everything goes as the Prime Minister says it will, I'll be in the history books for all to remember. Wouldn't that be a great legacy?_

A knock on his door draws him from his thoughts and the door opens, revealing one of his subordinate technicians. "Mr. Tanawa, Mr. Hinata is here to see you…"

"I don't have an appointment scheduled with him and I'm terribly busy. Is there any way you can have him come back another time?"

"Uhhh…" the technician starts, but a hand grasping his shoulder stops him. "No. It really needs to be now," Mr. Hinata responds, pulling the technician from the door way and letting himself in.

"Mr. Hinata, I don't have the reports for you yet. I'm working as fast as I…"

"I'm not here about that," Hinata replies. "What I'm here about are several existing files. Your employees have mentioned several times to me some degree of research being conducted, yet I don't see any records."

"Oh well, if they're not available in the main database, they might still be classified material."

"Well then I'm going to need you to grant me access. I need to be able to review all materials relating to the digimon."

"Uhhh, I'm afraid I can't do that. You would have to have Prime Minister Kurota files the necessary documents to grant you clearance," Tanawa responds nervously.

"Tanawa, I know you got a copy of the resolution. You know full well I require no further clearance from Kurota for any data regarding the digimon."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hinata, but the protocol is very clear. I can't grant access to materials marked as classified to someone who hasn't been granted clearance. You'll have to take it up with the Prime Minister."

"Is that so?" Hinata asks. "Then let me ask it this way: Is there anything within those classified reports that I should know about before making any decisions regarding the digimon's care and custody?"

"I am not at liberty to…"

"Very well. Then I make my decision based on the information I have access to," Hinata interrupts, digging into his pocket and pulling out a piece of paper before handing it to Tanawa. The technician takes it and opens it, his eyes widening as they move down the page.

"The digimon are in a state of heightened anxiety based on every report I have read and based on my own interactions with them. Therefore, as a therapeutic initiative, they will be temporarily released into their tamers' care for the weekend, to be returned to this lab's custody on Monday at eight in the morning."

"Mr. Hinata sir, I must advise against this course of action…"

"Why? Is there something else I should know?" Hinata asks with a smirk.

"If I may be frank, sir. You do not possess the authority to…"

"Actually I do. I'm tired of you all giving me the run around. That order passed the Interior Committee earlier today, and because it's a temporary release and a pilot initiative, I do not require a full Diet vote to implement it. Any other questions?"

Tanawa appears entirely speechless and bites his lip. "I will need to call the Prime Minister and get clearance to release them…"

"No, you don't. Because my clearance is the only one that is needed."

"I really must insist we give him a call. At least inform him of this."

"Go ahead," Hinata replies, leaning back in his chair. Tanawa quickly activates his desk phone and punches in a few numbers. After a few rings, Kurota's voice appears on the other end: "What is it, Tanawa? I'm closing up for the evening here."

"Prime Minister, I have Mr. Hinata here with me. I'm not sure if you were aware, but a vote was held in Interior Committee earlier today and an order of temporary release for the digimon was passed. We are to release the digimon to the tamers' custody for the weekend."

"What? You will do no such thing! When I get a hold of that backstabbing, two timing so of a…"

"You'll what, Kurota?" Hinata speaks up.

"Hinata, this is a step too far! You do not have the authority to release our digimon!"

"Actually, I do Kurota. I came here to check if there was any other information I should be made aware of in making my decision, but much of it remains classified and Tanawa won't grant me access or clearance. So I've based my order on the data available to me, and all of it states that the digimon need a therapeutic strategy to resolve the issues of anxiety your program created."

"You have no right! I forbid this!"

"You don't have the power to forbid it, Kurota. Contrary to what you think, you are not all powerful."

"Tanawa, you are not to release those digimon? Do you hear me? Do not release them!"

"Sir, I don't think I have a choice here, unless you can override it on the Diet floor."

"He can't, and he knows that," Hinata adds with a smirk.

"I'm warning you, Hinata. Do this, and it'll be the last thing you do as a member of the Diet! I'll make you suffer for this embarrassment and insubordination!"

"Give it your best shot, Kurota," Hinata retorts as he stands. "Mitsuo Yamaki will bring the tamers here on Friday afternoon to take the digimon into their custody. Make sure they're ready."

"Yamaki! So now you've got him in your pocket, do you?" Kurota growls over the phone.

"If you know of a better person to bring the tamers in, by all means let me know. But in terms of who I think can handle the responsibility of the digimon while they are out, I couldn't think of any other with the requiste credentials. I will see you tomorrow, Taknashi." He then turns and exits the room.

"Tanawa, you are not to release the digimon! I don't care what you have to do!"

"But sir: Based on my understanding, he outranks you in authority for this lab. Perhaps if we gave him clearance…if he knew the nature of our research, we could convince him to…"

"No! Absolutely not! He'll have a media field day! Hinata has finally stepped too far, and I will deal with him. Those digimon cannot be released, not even for a single weekend! I don't care what you have to do!"

"Sir, I'm sorry. But there's nothing I can permissibly do. And I'm not ready to risk my career on doing something impermissible. I have withheld information on Project Kaiju, but that is the most I can do for you at this time. You'll have to figure the rest of this out on your own…"


End file.
